


When Sun Rises

by MidnightApproaches



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, memory loss au, supercorp au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightApproaches/pseuds/MidnightApproaches
Summary: Morning. Another sunrise, another new set of memories. Kara. That is my name. I am 26.When the residents of National City wake each morning, their memories of the previous day are gone. They have enough information left to live semi-comfortably. Their name, age, basic skills and functions, and the fact that your memory will be erased at the end of the day. No knowledge of family, friends, workplace. Where you wake up hopefully has all the information to live out the day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the people that helped me finally publish this thing! I have a few chapters written now. I'll try my best to get these out on a semi-regular basis. I have a basic story plan so it'll definitely come out faster than my last fic did. ALSO, PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU CATCH ANY MISTAKES.
> 
> Chapter 2 will be posted within the week!

_Morning. Another sunrise, another day, another new set of memories. Kara. That is my name. I am 26._

 

She opens her eyes. Bright sunlight ebbing in from the window over her tan skin, She watches the dust float through the light. Kara looks over at the empty bed next to her.  She looks around the apartment around her. Shades of brown, brick lining the outer wall, plants littering the space artfully; complementing the earthy tones. Overall very warm and cozy. The nightstand next to the bed holds a pair of glasses. She slides them onto her face and sits up in her bed.

 

Kara has one goal for today: do something important. Something worth remembering. But no matter what she does, the people of National City won’t remember any of her actions. She won’t remember them either. That's one of the few things she does remember.

 

The time reads 6 am on her bedside clock. Kara goes through the movements as she gets ready. She leaves her apartment, a pale blue button down and black pants, a thin brown belt holding them on her waist. Her blonde hair pulled back in a low ponytail. She had found a press pass with her name and picture, Kara Danvers for Catco Worldwide Media. A reporter.

 

Makes sense, she always did want the people around her to stay informed.

 

She leaves her apartment with low spirits, finds a coffee shop on her way to the building. A little place called Noonan’s. She likes the vibes the busy place gives off. She orders some sugary latte, and a muffin or two. She eats as she walks the rest of the way.

 

Kara walks out of the elevator into the bullpen, for a place filled with people who can’t remember a single thing that happened to them the previous day; it sure was hectic with people rushing to get the news out for the day.

 

She’s a reporter, reporters write stories and go out and report what's happening. For now, she’ll just need to wait for her boss, whoever that is, to tell her what she needs to do, right? Kara looks at her desk, picking up little trinkets that lie around on the desk. She picks up some off brand Rubik's Cube, fidgeting with that for awhile. She finds old receipts for takeout food scattered about.

 

She sits down in front of her computer when the private elevator doors slide open. Kara can't keep her eyes off the woman that emerges from it. Red lipstick, sharp jawline, green eyes, raven hair pulled back into a tight bun.

 

The woman looks around the room, her eyes finding Kara, looking a bit starstruck. She stills for a moment, and Kara can practically see the gears grinding behind her eyes.

 

She begins walking towards Kara and her desk. Kara tenses up, straightening her posture and looking up at the woman.

 

“You’re Kara right?” She says, looking around them as though watching for danger like she could be overheard and dragged away. Now that the woman is in front of her, she can see the frightened doe look in her soft green eyes.

 

“Yes. Kara Danvers. Who are you?” She shifts awkwardly in her seat. The woman must be her boss, the CEO of the company. That explains why she had taken the private elevator.

 

The presumed CEO lets out a sigh of relief. “I’m Lena Luthor. Come with me.”

 

Kara complies with slight hesitation. She is confused. Who is Lena? Why does she need her? But this could be important. Life changing. Worth her short memory.

 

They leave the building, a driver in a luxurious black car waiting on the curb out front. Lena gets into the vehicle first, Kara climbs in after her. “Where are we going?” She asks softly, a crinkle between her brows. They hadn’t spoken since Lena had given Kara her name.

 

“I’m sorry for not taking the time to explain things to you, but as you well know, we have limited time,” Lena says in a professional tone, her voice unwavering. A CEO tactic Kara guesses.

 

“We’re going to my lab. I need to show you something.” She turns to look at Kara. “If you’re anything like me, you want to change this endless cycle of forgetting everyone you spend your day meeting. You want to do something that will change things.”

 

Kara nods but doesn’t say more. They ride the rest of the way in silence, soft music playing on the radio. She looks down at her watch. 11:07 am. 13 hours till erasure. She puts her hand back in her lap.

 

The car pulls up to a building, nondescript, reaching to the blue sky above them. They exit the car and Lena leads her inside. The man at the desk nods at the two woman. Lena seems to know the way. They enter a lab with Lena’s retinal scan.

 

The door slides closed behind them. Lena leans against a paper-covered desk. “Ms. Danvers, I’ve been researching why and how the citizens of National City lose our memories sometime between midnight and sunrise. I’ve been taking notes and leaving myself journals to help record everything. And you’re always mentioned in them. You and I have some sort of special connection. I believe this connection will help me figure out how our memories are wiped.”

 

Lena moves to an open notepad on a lab table a few feet from her. “This journal only states that you had never shown up at Catco that day and that I found your address in the employee files. I found this in my closet at my apartment,” She flipped a few pages, skimming the words on each page. “Here is the latest one, it says, ‘Kara and I have theories as to how our memories are being wiped’- I think we should look into these, see if any could be true.”

 

“So I know something about all this, is what you're saying.” Kara laughs in disbelief. She’s still trying to take in all this information.

 

“Yes. That’s what I’m saying.”

 

“When did you start this research?” Kara looks at a desk in front of her, picking up on of the notebooks, its pages filled with scribbles and words. Lena comes closer now, looking over the blonde's shoulder. “I’m not sure, I haven’t been able to read all the journals yet, but the earliest date I could find was about two months ago. They’re all in here.” She motioned with her hands to the mess around her.

 

“And they all mention me?”

 

“Most of the latest ones do. Kara, I don’t know if you’re aware of this... It's why I brought you here. You have, powers, Kara- You aren’t human.” Lena swallows in nervousness, her pale arms crossed over her chest.

 

Kara scoffed. “Wha- of course I’m human. How would you even know? I’m not special.” Denial. That's what she feels. She pushes her glasses back up on her nose. Her heart speeds up, _She has the wrong person. That’s it, She has the wrong Kara._

 

“In one of the journal entries. You accidentally crushed a metal lab table. We started experimenting to see what you could do. You have superhuman strength, vision, hearing. You can _fly_ Kara.” Lena begins to ramble but manages to stop herself. “That is if these journals are true.” She whispers dejectedly.

 

Kara brows knit together in confusion, thoughts running wild through her head. “That’s impossible,” Kara squeaks out, her voice slowly rising, “Why am I here? You’re wasting my time. I could be spending it doing something that makes sense, that's real.”

 

Lena holds out an empty glass beaker to Kara. “You’re angry at me? Frustrated, confused perhaps? Crush this.” Kara clenches her jaw. She wanted this to be true, didn't she?

 

She could fly.

 

Kara takes the beaker into her hand, blowing out a breath before finding a new surge of strength. The glass crumbles beneath her fingers.

 

Kara’s jaw drops, turning her palm over to the crushed glass, not a scratch on her. She looks up at Lena with an excited grin. Her soft laugh of excitement fills the lab.

 

Lena smiles back at her, a sparkle shining in her soft green eyes. “You want to try out some other powers?” She picks up a clipboard off of a lab table. “We have a little more than 12 hours.”

 

Kara studies her hands, in awe of this newfound knowledge. “I mean- y-yes of course. But if I’m not human what am I?” She looks back at Lena, back into those vibrant eyes. Lena shakes her head.  “I'll get to that.’’

 

Kara nods, her eyes steeling over with determination. “Let's not waste any more time then. What are doing today?” Lena’s heart speeds up in the excitement of the moment. She looks down at the journal in her hands.

 

“We have a few theories according to this. We’ve tested your DNA before, it turns out you are not from earth. I haven’t found anything about where you come from but I’m assuming you’re from another star system.”

 

“So an alien?” Kara deadpans.

 

“Yes exactly. I’ve seen others that don’t resemble humans like you. So we know the existence of alien life. There’s a probability of an invasion from a more advanced species that has technology that would make it possible to control minds or memories. Seeing that it affects you as well suggests that most, if not all, other alien species have also been affected. They have complete control. Most people don’t even know what hit them. You can’t rage against the system if you can’t remember who’s controlling it in the first place. If they kidnap or kill someone, no one will know something was wrong.”

 

“It’s pretty genius really. But if this is the case, how are they doing it, and what’s their motive?” Lena taps her pen against her lip, and Kara watches as she ponders in silence. “It wouldn’t be practical or fast enough to give everyone in the city implants in their heads that would trigger the loss of memory at a certain time. There are over 60,000 registered residents in this city. People wouldn’t submit to being controlled in such a way.”

 

Kara lets Lena go on, hanging on to every word.

 

“But it could be something different entirely. A parasite would be too destructive, It would be impossible to only destroy a single days worth of memory without making them forget everything about themselves. When we wake up, we know basic function, our names, et cetera; we know that our memories will be wiped when the day is over. Its controlled by a precise system, someone or something that knows the brain well.” Kara nods along, Lena must be a genius of sorts. To develop this theory based on the little they knew.

 

“So… maybe there is some sort of frequency or machine that gives off a signal that is able to control the mind. But if it’s just National City, why hasn’t anyone helped us? Why hasn’t the causation of this memory loss spread their control? There's this complicated web of factors and outcomes that make this so hard to solve.”

 

Kara decides now to cut in. “And if its mind control, why haven’t they discovered us yet? What happens if they do?” Her voice shakes with the possibility. Were there any others? _If we are captured, will anyone free this city?_

 

Lena stays silent for a few moments, the dangerous thoughts of the two women only growing louder and more frightening in their respective minds.

 

“I have no clue,” Lena mutters. Again the silence.

 

“You have x-ray vision,” Lena’s voice finally disturbs the quiet. “We can't rule anything out. Scan me for any implants, strange materials, just anything out of the ordinary.”

 

Kara springs into action. After a few seconds of staring at Lena awkwardly, squinting to try and activate her enhanced vision that was promised in the notes, Kara looks at Lena in confusion. “How exactly do I do that?”

 

“Oh! Yes, the glasses. I mentioned those somewhere. They're lined with lead, you'll need to take those off.

 

Kara nods and takes off her frames, folding them and placing them on a lab table. “Alright, here we go.” She whispers and tries it again. A burst of color whirring in front of her eyes, she finds herself going through office buildings, restaurants, mountains- Kara yells and scrambles to find her glasses.

 

Her breathing is heavy from the overwhelming sights. She blinks a few times to regain herself. Lena already has a hand on her shoulder, meeting her eyes and asking if she's alright.

 

Kara nods. “I'm sorry, I was just-just overwhelmed.” She sighs and nods again as though to reassure herself.

 

“It's okay. Take your time.” The dark-haired woman looks at her with a warm gaze. Kara, looking into those green eyes, finally feels a familiarity she hadn't thought was possible in a world lived in confusion.

 

Kara smiles, warmth spreading through her chest like a hot liquid on a cold day. She lets out a sigh, closing her eyes, reigning in her control. _Focus. Focus on Lena. Those green eyes. Start there._

 

She takes off her glasses, slowly opening her eyes, that same focus she had used before to tap into her enhanced vision. _There we go._ With a small window of her x-ray vision focused on Lena. She looked for implants like Lena had said. Anything inorganic in her body. Her eyes scan down Lena with no visible problems. Everything seemed normal.

 

“We can rule out an implant. You’re clean.” Kara pushes her glasses back onto her face. Rubbing her temples as the ache slowly faded. Lena nods, writing down notes in an empty notebook. Lena lets out a long breath, drawing her fingers through her dark locks.

 

“Okay. Alright. So we’ll assume it's a frequency being put out. We’ll need to figure out a way to pinpoint the epicenter to find out what's putting out this signal. And if it turns out it isn’t that, then that's just another thing to rule out. We can hypothesize something else.”

 

Kara mumbles in agreement. “I wish I was able to do more. I’m sure my alien heritage could help in this situation if only I had those memories.” Lena gazes at her with a sympathetic smile. “You're already helping a lot.”

 

Kara swallows the odd fluttering feeling in her gut and lets out a soft breath. “Alright, how do we find this alleged signal?” Lena falls silent to think for a moment. She begins to pace, mumbling things under her breath, turning to look at Kara periodically.

 

Kara stands silently, letting the woman think. Suddenly Lena cried out. Kara jumps, dropping some sort of scientific instrument she had been messing with on the floor. She winces as the sound of the crash rings throughout the room.

 

Lena looks down at the fallen object. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you...- Anyway! I got it. I’m going to need a radio, something that is able to pick up radio frequency. If I can enhance its strength, we should be able to pick up on a signal broadcasting throughout the city.”

 

Kara nods, her heart racing, she isn’t sure how long they’ve been under this spell, but they’re now one step closer to solving it.

 

Lena stops in front of Kara. “I’ll call my driver. The car radio will do. We don’t have time to go out and buy a new radio.”

 

Lena pulls her cell phone from her pocket. She taps the screen a few times and puts the phone to her ear. Kara can hear it ringing. “David, bring the car around. I’m going to need the radio.”

 

A fuzzy tone buzzes on the other end. Lena smiles, thanking David and hangs up, setting the phone back down on the table.

 

“Let’s get started, shall we?” The CEO gives Kara a smirk.

 

-

 

Lena had the car radio picked apart, a white lab coat and safety goggles on giving her the whole scientist look.

 

Kara had to admit it looked good on her.

 

Kara stands by, retrieving tools and other materials. It was a rather simple task with her newly found x-ray vision.

 

When Lena didn’t need her, she gave herself the task of sorting the journals around her by date, putting them into neat piles.

 

The two women worked without interruption for hours. Lena had rather quick progress on the machine; what used to be a car radio was now a device that could pick up an extremely wide variety of frequencies.

 

Lena steps back to admire her handiwork. The device wasn’t the most pleasing to look at, but it functioned, and that was what mattered most. They had 6 hours till erasure.

 

Lena stares at the machine for a minute. “Alright. How about we get dinner? We can continue if we have time left afterward. But I’ll write everything down for me to find tomorrow.” She picks up the device walking over to a huge safe in the corner of the lab. She places her hand on a screen built into it, and it scans her hand with a flourish of green light, the lock clicking. Lena pulls open the safe, and Kara hears her heart stutter. “You okay Lena?”

 

“Hey Kara,” Lena says softly, staring into the safe. “I found something.” Kara runs over, looking over Lena’s shoulder. Her jaw drops at what she sees inside.

 

“I’m guessing this is yours?” Lena turns to look at her.

 

It’s a suit, blue with red stitching. It has long sleeves with pants that were separated by a gold belt. It seemed that the red ‘boots’ were just an extension of the pants, they looked almost like tights. And to top off the whole thing was a leathery red cape. A red symbol outlined in yellow stood out on its chest- she knew that symbol. Something from her life before this. If this was hers, was she a hero?

 

She sees a stack of stapled papers on a shelf next to the mannequin that wore the suit. Kara points to them before stepping forward and grabbing it. A circular coffee cup stained the front page. This showed a basic drawing of the suit, with Kara in it. “It’s mine.” She whispers under her breath.

 

Under the drawing was scribbled notes. She recognized the handwriting as both Lena’s and Kara’s.

 

Lena looks at the papers next to her.

 

“After the discovery of the suit in Kara’s apartment, as well as an array of incomplete files from some sort of organization called the ‘DEO’. We found that Kara had an alter ego, _Supergirl_. The symbol on the chest sparked a reaction in Kara. She knew what the symbol meant, but not where it was from. It had something to do with her family. The documents stated her as ‘Kryptonian’.” Kara reads aloud from the second page. The first page was a blueprint of the suit, while the rest of the packet contained journal entries.

 

“So I’m some sort of superhero then.” Kara looks at Lena, a sparkle gleaming in her eyes. Lena laughs softly, in an excitable tone. “It seems so.”

 

“I’m trying it on before we go to eat,” Kara demands, leaving no room for argument. Lena chuckles and shrugs. “We have time. Go ahead.”

 

At those words, Kara scoffs. Lena was right. They had time. If they could find each other again.

 

Kara strips the mannequin, laying the clothes over her forearm. “Is there somewhere I could change?”

 

-

 

Kara found the suit was easy to slip into, glad she had been part of the design. She clipped the cape to her shoulders and pulled her hair out of its up-do.

 

Kara walks out of the room, back into the lab, and sees Lena look up from the papers.

 

Kara hears the subtle rise in Lena’s heart rate, causing her own heart to race. “How do I look?” She fidgets under her gaze, lifting her arms and spinning.

 

Lena swallows and clears her throat, her eyes roaming down Kara's arms and muscular legs that the suit highlighted. When she looked up at Kara once more, her neck was red. “Very superhero-y.” She grins, her unusually disheveled demeanor returning to its more confident state. “I like it, Supergirl.”

 

Kara ducks her head and gives a short laugh. “It’s really nice. It fits like a second skin.” She looks down at the blue and red outfit. Her fingertips sweeping across the textured fabric.

 

Lena smiles.“That's great. It's also waterproof, fire resistant, extremely resilient to tearing. And,” She points to the pile of Kara’s clothing, “Can be worn under your civilian clothes.” Kara was beaming, an excited sparkle glittered in her eyes.

 

“Great, because I’m never taking it off.”

 

Lena snorts as Kara pulls her light blue button up over her suit. When she had pulled on her shoes, she cried out in excitement. “The boots even fit in my loafers!” She showed her foot with her shoe on as proof.

 

Lena burst out laughing. She could see why she had been drawn to the woman. Her cheery demeanor was a dramatic relief to Lena’s normally hectic life as the CEO for two large companies.

 

When Kara was fully dressed, the two locked up all the journals in the safe. They hoped this would keep their awareness a little safer.

 

“Tomorrow I can work on some sort of protection for our minds to see if we will be able to prevent our memories from being erased,” Lena says in passing as they emerge from the lab.

 

“You should write that down.”

 

The fact that she needed to suggest this was infuriating. Why would anyone want to cause people suffering like this? How long had they been controlled? People had lost years even _decades_ of their lives. If they didn't have anything indicating important information about their lives, it was likely people forgot siblings, parents, lifelong friends. It was insane. And horrible. Kara couldn't fathom how someone could do such a thing.

 

Lena must have noticed the sudden change in her mood as they walked side by side in silence. Lena turns her head to look at Kara. Keeping eye contact even when Kara ducked her head slightly. _Always keeping eye contact with those eyes._ “Are you alright Kara?” Her voice was low, as to not startle her.

 

Kara looked up in surprise. “What?- Oh, I was just thinking.”

 

“About?..”

 

Kara looks into her eyes. Something about her was so familiar, so warm. Lena felt like _home_.

 

“What if I have a family? Loved ones I can't remember?” Her voice shakes. She swallowed the knot in her throat.

 

“I've thought about that too,” They step outside into the chilly spring air. Lena’s driver was parked outside, “Which is why I want to solve this thing.” She adds in a more hushed tone.

 

They climb into the car for the second time that day and drive to a nearby restaurant. They sit down in a small booth near the back of the restaurant. Soft music was being played in the background.

 

“So. We don't know very much about each other.  I assume you are a reporter of some sort? You work at Catco.” Lena had ordered an expensive bottle of red wine, which she sipped at now.

 

“That's what my press pass said.” Kara chuckles dejectedly. “And you're in charge there? A CEO?”

 

Lena nods. “CEO of both Catco Worldwide Media and my family company, L-Corp.”

 

Kara’s eyes widen, “Well that explains it.” She smiles as she brings the wine glass up to her lips.

 

“Explains what?” Kara almost laughs at the worried look on her face.

 

“The way you carry yourself. Like your supposed to be there. The second you walked into Catco I knew who was in charge.” Kara watches as the other woman smiled. It made her smile back seeing her face light up at her praise.

 

The waiter came back to take their order. Kara had ordered a steak with some fancy name, while Lena ordered a salad that looked like a pile of lawn clippings. When the server set out their plates, Kara looked at the salad in disgust.

 

“Gosh, I didn’t think such a fancy place would resort to using stuff that came out of a lawnmower.” She scrunches up her nose and Lena bursts out laughing.

 

“Its healthy Kara, unlike you, I’m not trying to get heart disease. Just try it.” With a little hesitation, kara stabs her fork into the greens.

 

Kara gags, but manages to swallow the bitter weeds.  “I’m quite sure I can’t get heart disease, but even if I could; I’d take my chances with the steak if it meant I had to eat that.” She shivers in disgust.

 

Lena laughs again, and Kara found that maybe she could tolerate a little kale if it meant making Lena laugh like that.

 

-

 

Dinner was finished, but even the steak and dessert hadn’t filled her up completely. After Lena had paid the bill and they were getting ready to leave, Kara leaned in and muttered in Lena’s ear. “I'm still hungry.”

 

Lena raises her eyebrow. “Well maybe using your powers uses lots of calories, you'll need to eat a lot more. There's a McDonald's down the street. We can walk over there. Loads of calories.”

 

Kara smiles shyly, her face red. “I'm sorry.” Lena waves off her apology with a swat on her shoulder. “There’s no need to apologize, we’re in this together. Besides, that’s what friends are for.”

 

Under those words was some sort of tension that Kara recognized. Like some sort of comedic irony. _Something more than friends._

 

-

 

After Kara had ordered an insane amount of food, they walked back to Lena’s apartment. They were now lounging on her sofa, leaning against opposite sides of the couch.

 

Lena’s apartment had a palette of cool colors: blues and greens with accents of gray and white. It reminded Kara of water, like a flowing river, a calm ocean. The place was equipped with hidden speakers where Lena played soft violin music.

 

Even in their occasional pauses in conversation, the atmosphere created such a serene feeling. Kara loved it. It even helped reign in her newfound powers in the chance she lost her control. (It probably helped that Lena was there too.)

 

They made up stories of what they hoped their life had been like. What family they had.

Kara wanted to help people, wanted people to recognize Supergirl. And a sister.

 

Lena hoped she had supporting parents and siblings. Maybe a girlfriend.

 

Which, of course, caught Kara’s attention. So Lena liked women. “I can’t imagine why your family wouldn’t be proud of you.” She said rather than dwelling on her sexuality. “You own two Fortune 500 companies relatively alone. That's amazing.”

 

“Yeah… I hope you’re right.”

 

The soft sounds of classical violin rose in the background.

 

“Lena?”

 

“Yes Kara?”

 

“If we do manage to stop whatever is causing this… what if we don't gain our memories back? What if they’re lost forever?” Kara looks over at Lena with a look of dread on her face.

 

Lena clenches her jaw, looking back into Kara’s blue eyes. Again the silence.

 

“Then we all get a fresh start. And… I don’t - I don’t know Kara. Let's just hope that doesn’t happen.”

 

With the unsettling answer, Kara stands up, dusting off her pants.

 

“I should get going. We have important stuff to do tomorrow.” She pushes her glasses onto her nose with a giddy grin. “I had a really good time. Thank you for dinner.”

 

Lena rises from her place on the couch, nodding. “It was no problem. I’m glad I found you today. I’ll meet you at Catco tomorrow morning. Shoot for 8 o’clock?”

 

Kara nods. “I’ll write that down.”

 

She gathers her things and prepares to leave. Lena walks her out, but they both hesitate at the doorway.

 

Kara looks over her shoulder at the raven-haired beauty. “I hope we were… close before all this happened.”

 

“Me too.”

 

-

 

After Kara had left her apartment, Lena had sat alone on the couch, feeling that gripping feeling of loneliness. When she had woken up that morning, she hadn’t found anyone in the large loft. No pictures, no clues as to any family. There was only one photo of her in the apartment. It was her and Kara. When Lena had found it, however, it was face down of her dresser. She had only flipped it over out of curiosity. In it, Lena was bent over in laughter, and Kara had a hand on Lena’s back.

 

There was a note written on the back of the simple frame.

 

‘I noticed you didn't have any pictures in your apartment. James printed this one out for me. Wanted you to have it. :) -Kara’

 

Lena had seen it before she read the notebook she had left herself.

 

With a sudden burst of movement, Lena jumps off the couch and finds the frame where she had found it on the dresser in her bedroom. She shakily takes the picture from the frame, nearly dropping the glass as she did so.

 

And there on the back, in small grey print was a date. She takes the picture with her as she ran back to the kitchen, where her phone sat.

 

She checks the date.

 

_Nearly a year apart._

 

So this ‘spell’ the city was under had started, at the most, an entire year ago.

 

“Shit shit shit…” She whispers under her breath, scrambling to find something to write in.

 

‘Its been, at most, about a year since this started. Possibly less.’ She finds the notebook she had been writing today’s progress with, tapes both the note and the picture into it.

 

Lena checks the time. 11:28 pm.

 

Lena calmed herself down, wondering if she had thought of this in the previous months they’d been controlled. Lena let out a long breath, running her fingers through her dark hair. She heads to the bathroom and took a hot shower, letting the steam relax her racing thoughts. The lazy clouds fogging her vision.

 

Still slightly intoxicated, she heads to the kitchen and downs a glass of water, filling up the glass again and placing it on her nightstand along with some painkillers. If the hangover didn’t give her a headache, finding the journals and pumping her relatively blank memory full of crazy things definitely would.

 

She sets the notebook next to the glass of water with a bright blue sticky note demanding to be read on the cover.

 

With that, she climbs into her large, empty bed. She tosses fitfully for a few minutes, not really expecting to sleep much.

 

Suddenly, her body stiffs up, her vision goes black.

 

Flashes of color pass her eyes, the blue of someone's eyes, blue like a summer sky, a crest with an ‘S’, blonde hair, words on lined paper. She hears the name “Supergirl”, a picture of two women laughing. All of it disappearing from her vision as quickly as it appears. The longer it lasts, the fewer things she can recognize.

 

“Kara”

 

Her vision goes black once more.

  


_Morning. Another sunrise, another day, another new set of memories. Lena. That is my name. I am 24._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more of the whole situation is revealed. Not a lot action or anything. That all happens in chapter 3. might actually need to change the "light angst" tag for that one. but for now, we're good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sad/heated about tonight's episode so here we are. 
> 
> okay so, while writing this, I decided to change up the story and timeline a bit. I did correct it in the first chapter as well. but I'm not sure I got all of it. I'm setting up a timeline that will further be explained in this chapter. read the notes at the end of the chapter in case you didn't catch it.

Lena sits up in her bed, finding it empty. Her head pulses with spikes of pain and she took a sharp intake of air. Had she been drinking? She couldn’t remember. She looks to her right and sees a glass of water and what seemed to be painkillers.

 

She lets out a breath of relief, silently thanking herself from yesterday. She pops the two pills into her mouth and swallows them with the water. After she finishes the glass, she sets it back down and sees a notebook with a sticky note on it.

 

‘Read this! -Yourself’

 

Lena furrows her eyebrows. “What?..” She picks it up, opening it to the first page. She looks at the date in the top right corner and checks her phone that was lying on the nightstand on the charger. This was from yesterday.

 

She stands and takes the journal entry with her to the kitchen, where she makes herself a cup of coffee. She sits down on the comfy looking couch in front of a large TV screen and reads. The journal started off by stating all of Lena’s basic information: name, occupation, streets and addresses of her places of work, most of which she knew. Then it began getting into why she had written the journal for herself. Her face blanched as she read the notes. She let out a shaky breath.

 

“This is insane.” She squeaks.

 

“‘Meet Kara at 8 am at Catco worldwide media. Go to the L-Corp lab 15 with her, your notes are there.’ Oh gosh- Okay.” A picture was taped to the page. Two women bending over in hysterical laughter. One was her. A note off to the side pointed to the blonde woman. ‘Kara Danvers’

 

She laughs with a nervous lilt. “What the fuck is going on?” She whispers to the empty loft and finishes her cup of coffee before going to get ready, her head now pounding.

 

-

 

Lena opens up the notebook that she had brought with her from her apartment as she steps into the elevator. She presses the button to the floor that Kara worked on. She fidgets as the elevator slowly climbed up the building. With a ding, the doors parted, and Lena puts on her CEO face. It was instinct.

 

She steps out and looks around the floor through the tint of her sunglasses. In her mind, she recalls the blonde with a ponytail and glasses.  _ Bingo. _

 

She sees a blonde woman step out of the elevator, checking her watch and looking around the room. She makes her way over to the woman. “Hello. I’m Lena Luthor. You work for me. And I need you to come with me.” She winces at her choppy execution.

 

Kara lights up, seeming to remember something “Oh, yes! You’re Lena. Okay.” She adjusts the strap of her purse on her shoulder. She holds a cup of coffee in her hand, the steam still rising from the cup.

Lena lets out a sigh of relief. Kara remembered her.. As they walk over to the elevator, Kara pushes the glasses up the bridge of her nose

 

They don’t speak to each other until the door to the private elevator slides shut. As soon as it does, Lena speaks. “So how much do you know?” She asks as she stepped forward to press the button to the lobby.

 

“I’m an alien that fights crime in her spare time, you and I have been trying to stop whatever is wiping our memory. That you like kale and red wine. Other, uh… things.” Kara laughs as she catches herself rambling.

 

“Fantastic. I spent the morning reading the notes I had left for myself. So I know what I need to do when we get to my lab.”

 

The doors open and they both fall into step as they walk out of the building.

 

-

 

Back at the lab, Lena and Kara split the work. While Kara tries to find the right frequency, Lena begins a new project. She planned on creating something to protect their minds against the frequency, but Lena doesn’t know the human brain. She specializes in the brains of machines, she could pull machines apart and put them back together all day, but in order to create this inhibitor, she will need to mesh the function of the brain and machines together. She knew human biology, but she had yet to figure out how to combine the two in order to enhance the other. She needed help. And Kara knew just where to find people to help her out.

 

“In the same reports we found out I was Supergirl and a Kryptonian, there was an address on the papers. I think you should go check it out. It could be the DEO headquarters.” Kara shrugs as she continues to search for the unknown frequency with Lena’s suped-up radio.

 

“You think a secret government operation will just let me waltz in demanding for someone who works with brains?” Lena crosses her arms, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

“Pssh, no of course not. But I work for them, right? They can’t turn down Supergirl.” She pulls at her shirt’s collar, revealing the deep blue of her super suit with a sly grin.

 

Lena sighs, letting her arms drop to her sides again. “Alright. We can try the address, but there's no way of knowing if that's actually the DEO building, or better yet, if there will even be anyone there. What if they all forgot too?”

 

Kara nods, rubbing her chin in thought. “Well if that's the case, we can just fly back here and try something else, there's plenty of tech companies with geniuses in brain… stuff.” Kara walks over to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. “We’re going to figure this out. Together.” Lena looks over at her super-powered friend and smiles softly.

 

“Alright. Let's get flying then. We have work to do.”

With a giddy laugh, Kara super speeds her way out of her civilian clothes in a whirlwind of loose papers, Lena watches the white sheets float to the ground like fallen leaves from a tree, shaking her head with a chuckle.

 

Kara, without a warning, scoops Lena up in her arms, drawing a surprised yell from Lena.

 

“What are you doing? There aren’t any windows you can just swoop out of.” Lena says with a flustered laugh.

 

“Well it's too late now, guess I’ll just need to carry you until we find one.”

 

The words cause Lena’s heart to stutter, her face burning. She really needs to reign in her gayness, it's out of control; in her personal opinion.

 

Kara carries her out into the relatively empty hallways, Lena covering her flushed face in embarrassment as she laughs. “You’re absolutely ridiculous Kara Danvers.” She says as Kara sets her down on her feet so she can open a window. “What?” She looks at Lena. “I don’t want to break anything. There are people that’ll need to clean that up!”

 

With another fit of laughing at the hero’s antics, Lena finds tears running down her face from laughing. She does her best to wipe it away without smudging it before she’s picked up yet again, and she has flown out the window,

 

Her chest clenches, holding Kara tighter like a lifeline. She didn’t catch the smirk on Kara’s lips as she buried her face in Kara’s neck, not looking at the city as is passed beneath her like a sea of sparkling lights, the wind buffing against her ears as they flew quickly.

 

Kara came to a graceful stop Lena only opening her eyes as she felt Kara gently touch down on solid ground. When she did open her eyes, however, they were met with black-clad agents holding scary looking guns. Kara immediately steps in front of her, holding her hands out to the agents. “Woah woah woah! There's no need for that! Surely you guys have found some data on Supergirl?”

 

With those words, the agents slowly lower their guns, and Lena lets go of her iron grip on Kara’s cape. She smooths her ruffled appearance, taking a good look at the room around her as the agents led the two through, their weapons still at the ready.

 

“Director Danvers,” Kara’s brows furrow at the mention of her name. “What-”

 

The agent cuts in again, “We found Supergirl, or… well, she found us.” A red-headed woman turns from the wall of screens, her jaw hanging open as her eyes fell on Kara. Lena watches as the Director of this secret organization, that shared Kara’s name-  _ wait _ .

 

Lena froze, color slowly ebbing from her face.

 

The redhead runs forward and hugs kara tight, Kara freezing in her grip. “Oh my gosh Kara, you scared the shit outta me.” Seeing Kara’s reaction made the directors face fall. “Oh jeez, I didn’t think it got you.”

 

Lena’s heart was racing now.  _ Had she started to fall for a married woman? _

 

“Come with me so we can get you caught up.” It seemed Director Danvers just realized Lena standing behind Supergirl. Her face lit up with recognition. “Oh! Lena! You’re here too! Great, come on, I’ll tell you both everything we know.”

 

They now sat in a room with just the three of them at a long table. Lena had sat next to Kara, seeking some familiarity in the place.

 

“I like the new suit, by the way, skirts are so inefficient, never liked it. Did Lena make it? It looks better than Winn’s sewing skills.” Director Danvers states as she sits across from them. Her smile falls as she remembers that the two don’t know who she's talking about.

 

“Anyway,” she clears her throat, folding her hands on the table in front of her. “Kara, I’m Alex, you’re my adopted sister.” Lena lets out an audible sigh, which catches the attention of both Danvers sisters. Lena leans back in her seat, crossing her arms as she clears her throat.

 

“Continue.” She says with wide eyes.

 

Alex smiles and turns back to Kara.

 

_ What’s with the smile Alex? _ Lena raises her brow.

 

“You're from Krypton, your given name is Kara Zor-El. These powers you've discovered are due to the yellow sun of the earth versus your upbringing in a solar system with a red star.”

 

Kara nods eagerly, listening intently as Alex goes on.

 

“Kara… your planet was destroyed when you were 13, your parents sent you here to… protect your younger cousin, so that you may both live.”  Kara stills beside her, Lena grieved for the loss of Kara’s home and family. Living in ignorance was perhaps better than knowing that the parents she had dreamed of were dead. Lena places a hand on her shoulder, looking at her blank expression as Lena’s stomach clenches.

 

Alex reaches her hand over the table, letting Kara take it. “The vessel they sent you in was knocked into a place called the phantom zone, where time doesn’t pass. After a number of years, you pod was able to escape and crash land here, but your cousin Kal-El had already grown up without you. He found you at the crash site and brought you to us.”

 

Kara’s jaw was clenched tight, she was only breathing through her nose.

 

“About 3 years ago, after hiding among us mere mortals, you became Supergirl. And the rest is history.” Alex let out a strained sigh.

 

The three stayed in a respectful silence as Kara processed the death of her planet, her family, her culture.

 

“I-I… I can't remember any of them.” She finally broke, tears streaming down her face as she let out sobs of despair. The sobs of her people, all gone. Alex rushed over and hugged Kara just as Lena was, stroking her sister's hair, whispering soft words.

 

They stayed like that for what seemed like ages. Kara had her face buried in Lena’s shoulder, the hot tears soon staining her white lab coat. Not that she minded.

 

Kara finally pulled away from both women’s arms.

 

“What about Lena?” She asks softly, her voice low. “What’s her past like?” Lena’s heart broke, that even in this moment of mourning, Kara thought of her.

 

Alex stalls for a moment, looking away.

 

Lena blanches, reaching for Kara’s hand and gripping it tightly. Kara, with puffy eyes, looks over at Lena with sympathy.

 

“No, we… we can talk about this later Director. We came here for a reason.” She looks over at Kara. she looks exhausted, much different than her normally sunshine filled mood.

 

“I don’t know how you can still remember everything, but we came here because we found some files left in Kara’s apartment that mentioned you, we figured you could help out. It seems you know what's going on.”

 

Alex stays quiet, allowing Lena to continue. “We’re trying to figure out what’s causing the loss of memory. We think it could be a frequency being emitted from somewhere near the city.” She stands from the table, using her vague instincts from the boardroom.

 

“I've created a radio that has the ability to pick up this frequency, but we haven't pinpointed it yet. The reason that we came here is because I need help creating a device that would be able to block out the signal.”

 

Alex also stands. “That could explain why our agents that were in the building when it started haven’t been affected. We didn’t even notice anything was wrong until some of our staff stopped showing up to their shifts, including our former director, J’onn J’onzz.” Alex’s face falls at the mention of him.

“J’onn was- is a telepath, a strong one at that. Whatever is controlling the city must be extremely powerful to have affected him and his father.” There's something else of Alex’s face that leads Kara to believe that Alex might be a little doubtful about her theory. This proves to be true in her next words.  “Or maybe they went off to get help. He hasn’t tried to contact us at all. It's been 2 months since this began.”

“But most of our tech guys went home before we figured it out and therefore forgot their place here. Being a secret government branch, we tell our staff not to leave any evidence of their work here around their home..” Alex swings her head to look at Kara. “Good thing you didn’t follow up on that part too well, otherwise you wouldn’t be here, huh?”

 

Kara scratches the back of her head and laughs in embarrassment. Alex continues, “But due to the nature of our work, we have radio jammers throughout the premises. Any agent that gets too far from here befalls the same fate as the two of you, that's why we weren't able to send a rescue team to get you, I couldn't risk any more agents.”

 

“But now that we’re in here, our memories have not been restored. Have the memories actually left our brain?” Lena asks Alex.

 

“I suppose so, but now that you’re here, you’ll be safe from it.”

 

“How would a series of vibrations erase, and possibly collect, memories from our brains?..” Lena trails off.

 

Alex falls silent at that when suddenly her face pales. “Wait... we’ve been taking the wrong approach. This isn’t a radio frequency. This is the work of a telepath.” Alex looks at the two women, Kara just sits watching as the two bounce ideas off each other, her heart speeding up at every new hypothesis.

“Yes! Assuming they are collecting memories, that would be their motive. They're using our own experiences to learn about us. Our strengths, weaknesses-”

 

Alex rests her hand on the holstered pistol, shifting her weight to one leg. “This could be the prelude to an all-out invasion.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just slightly depressed about the episode, but im fine. Quellers homophopbia is fine.
> 
> okay, so just a recap of the current timeline we've seen: The whole thing started 2 months prior to this. in the last chapter, Lena finds a picture from the year before. THIS HASN'T BEEN GOING ON FOR A WHOLE YEAR. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so excited to reveal more of the plot. I'm totally in love with this plot oof (Also, J'onn is fine, I just couldn't have him in the plot for the sake of easier writing tbh. he will be back though. Same with Winn)
> 
> anywho, leave comments and kudos! Love me some of those.
> 
> Talk to me on my social media! give me ideas for the plot! whatever pleases you!
> 
> tumblr: @ midnightapproaches  
> insta: @ katie.mcmuffin  
> and now I'm on Twitter!  
> @ gayasskeiran


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty angsty chapter. Be prepared. But do not fear. There is a little fluff to soften the blow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on posting this last friday, but since ao3 decided to be an incompetent bitch, I decided it would be best to just post it today. So from now on, updates will be every monday until the fic is completed.
> 
> tbh with you, I didn't go back through to look for plotholes and shit, so I might update this chapter if I do find anything later on, but I'm tired so I'm not doing it now.

“But if it isn't a radio frequency, how are your agents still safe in here?” Kara finally chimes in her throat itching with anxiety at the new revelation.

Both Alex and Lena turn to look at her. Lena, not knowing the answer to that, turns to Kara’s sister.

“There have been past attacks with telepaths in the DEO. We finally took the precautions to install inhibitors throughout the building, only allowing psychic abilities to be used in permitted rooms for interrogation.” Alex raked her fingers through her short hair. “Good thing we did. We’d all be doomed without them.”

Both Lena and Kara agree silently with the statement. “Do you have a portable version of the psychic inhibitors?” Lena asks, Kara watches as her perfect brow raises. Kara looks to Alex, the same question on her face.

Alex nods. “Let's get you two fitted, the two of you can retrieve your work and we can transfer your studies here in our labs.” They followed Alex’s lead down to the labs, the occasional agent falling in step with the director to ask her questions.

Once they arrive, Alex finds a black briefcase. When she opens it, there is a pair of inhibitors, they look almost like an earpiece, but Alex presses it onto the side of their temple. She presses a button and it lights up a bright blue color, casting the light onto their faces.

“There you are. I’ll need to ask the tech guys downstairs to replicate a bunch of these so the agents can go out to stop the alien crime around the city. Now that we know what it is, we can try to stop this thing.” Alex crosses her arms, looking at the two with a look Kara can’t recognize.

“Kara, you can fly Lena back to her labs to get her research. As well as the radio device. It may not be useful in this case, but who knows?” Alex looks between the two of them as an agent comes up to Alex and deposits something into her hand.

“You’ll also need these,” She gives each of them a small device. “For comms. Just put it in your ear so we can talk to the two of you while you’re out there.” Lena and Kara both put the earpiece in place. Alex seemed happy, hopeful. She had a small smirk on her face as she sighs.

“Glad you two showed up when you did. This place has been in a panic of sorts, we’re still trying to get a head count. We’ve been setting up places to sleep in here, getting food stockpiled for rations… so we haven’t had much time to figure out what was causing this thing.” Alex leads them through the corridors back to the balcony they landed on. “Alright, off you go. I wish we were able to test these to make sure it would work…” Alex sighs. “We’ll talk to you through the comms.”

Lena and Kara both nod and head for the balcony they entered from. Through the little earpiece, they heard Alex’s voice. “Mind grabbing me some ice cream while you’re out? The food we have left tastes like soggy bricks.”

Lena snorts out a laugh. “I’m sure we can make some time to stop by somewhere.” Kara nods and laughs along with Lena.

“Thanks, sis.” They can practically hear the smile on Alex’s face.

-

Out of the DEO building, the two fly back to Lena’s lab, getting as many journals and notes into the bag they had brought with them as they could. It was a flurry of loose papers and knocked over equipment from Kara. She winced at ever crash of some expensive thing she knocked onto the ground. “Sorry.”

Lena just laughed it off, saying she had plenty of resources to replace them. “Besides, my lab tools aren’t the main concern. We’re trying to save the world here.”

Alex checked in for updates. Everything was going well. “Mint and chip is my favorite by the way.” She said in lieu of signing off.

As promised, the two stopped by a grocery store, Kara in her Supergirl regalia; and grabbed a pint of as many flavors that they could carry. “Alex we’re gonna need some back up here. Supergirl is trying to buy the whole store. We can’t carry all this back.” Kara whines, “Hey, This is for all the agents.” Lena watches as Kara throws boxes of cereal and frozen pizzas into the carts. A warm feeling spreading through her chests as she looked on with admiration.

Bystanders looked on with confusion as a full grown woman decked out in a red and blue costume going through the aisles, filling carts full of junk food. (Lena snuck in some healthy foods, a few fruits and vegetables)

Alex actually ended up sending a van and two agents to help them load all of the food. Lena had paid for everything despite Alex’s protests. “You’re working on taxpayers money. They don’t need to be paying for 20 boxes of frozen potstickers… You guys have a kitchen right?”

Kara and Lena sat in the back of the van with their haul, Kara eating a bag of chips, using her freeze breath occasionally to keep the frozen things cold. Lena was busy reading something on her phone.

They pulled up around the back of the DEO building, nondescript looking. Other than a regular looking guard. But Lena saw that there was actually high security placed around. They pulled into a parking garage, where there were agents at the ready.

Alex was among them. “I put a few of my agents on grocery duty.” She says with a sly smile as the agents begin grabbing bags. Kara throws a pint of mint and chip ice cream at her. Alex catches it with ease. “Yes!” She mutters and turns, motioning for them to follow her. “This way.”

“Alex-... did you really bring a spoon down here with you?” Kara laughs as Alex turns to glare at her. “You try eating expired MRE’s for weeks.” She grumbles. “We ran out of the good stuff a week ago.”

Lena now saw the other agents sneaking some of the stuff from the bags they carried.

“Now that we know we can go out for short periods without being affected, we can go out for supplies.” Alex leads them out of the underground garage, filled with black SUVs and bikes. They end up back in the control room, agents fluttering around them, a woman passing out the blue physic inhibitors.

The overall mood of the agents and staff in the building seems to brighten when Supergirl passes by. Some even stop to make small talk with the hero as they walk down the halls. But Alex doesn't stop them. She leans over in Lena’s ear. “I’m glad you were able to get back here, the agents weren’t doing so well. We’re all happy to see both of you.”

Lena smiles, ducking her head and fidgeting with a silver bracelet on her wrist. Alex watches as she does so, a look Lena can’t recognize on her face. “What’s that look for?” She lets her curiosity show.

“It’s- uh... Nothing important.” Alex deflects. Lena is suspicious but drops the subject. She continues to follow the director through the building. They end up in the control center. Alex calls out to an agent sitting in front of a computer.

“Any progress on locating Agent Schott and Director J’onzz?”

“Yes, we’ve sent out Echo team to retrieve Agent Schott from his home. They’ve all been equipped with the available inhibitors.”

“Keep me updated Vasquez.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

Lena and Kara eventually part ways. Kara off in the city on patrol. Claiming she should get used to crime fighting again, so she won’t be rusty when this thing ends.

Lena stays in the control room, working with the tech guys there to track any psychic activity in the city. “This would be so much easier with Winn.” One of them says with a sigh. “Well, you have me here. I’m sure we’ll be able to tackle this thing without him. I studied at MIT long enough to be qualified, trust me.”

Things seem to be progressing well, they're able to find an extraterrestrial signature they think could be waves coming from the telepath.

Then they find the epicenter.

“Supergirl, you may want to get back here when you can. We found something.” Lena says into the comms. Kara’s voice comes through a little strained.

“No problem. I’m just getting this ambulance to the hospital. I’ll be there in a few.”

Lena calls Alex over to show her their findings.

“Great! We can send Kara and some agents in.”

“I'm going with them.”

Alex laughs. “Absolutely not. Kara would never let you run into danger like that-”

“I don't care what Kara would have done if we remembered our past together. I'm helping, and that's the end of the discussion. I helped track it down. You can bet your ass I'm going to help finish this.”

Alex raises her eyebrows. “Then I'm sending some extra agents to protect you. If Kara gains her memories back during this mission and you end up hurt, she will actually fling me into the sun.”

“Interesting, does that mean I'm very important to her? Even more than her adoptive sister?” Lena asked with a smirk.

“I'd say so.”

Lena’s expression sobers at her words.

“Wait seriously?”

“Oh yeah,” Alex says with all seriousness. With that, Alex walks away, leaving Lena gaping and stuttering.

Kara arrives a few minutes later. Her face glowing with excitement as she practically skips over to Lena and Alex.

“We found where ever this telepath is staying. Somewhere in the desert, there's some sort of bunker there. It makes sense that they would want it to be somewhere desolate.” Lena points to the computer screen she's sitting in front of.

Kara nods and crosses her arms. “Alright, when do we leave?” Her posture straightens.

“We have some of our teams retrieving agents, we’ll start preparing once they get back. I think we should send them out early tomorrow morning, we’ve all had a long day. You two should rest up.” Alex stands, watching the screen over Lena’s shoulder, the pulsing red marker on the map like a warning.

-

Lena and Kara both change into some comfortable DEO sweats. Lena can’t help but notice how soft Kara looks, even with the toned arms and sharp angles of her face. Her hair is up in a messy bun, stray curls falling from it. Her sweatpants lay low on her hips, enough that when she raises her arms, Lena is able to see the tan skin of her stomach, leaving her hot all of the sudden. They're lead to a small storage room that's been cleaned up, makeshift beds laying out on the floor.

“We figured the two of you wouldn’t want to share a room with a bunch of agents.”

Lena smiles at the agent that escorted them there. “Kara and I appreciate it.”

“Of course Ms. Luthor.” With that, the woman took her leave.

The two of them were left alone, surrounded by shelves of crates. Lena lied down on the thin bedding, climbing into the sleeping bag that rested on top of it. Kara did the same after she flicked the lights off.

“Well this isn’t the most luxurious but it will do.” Lena says in her most stuck up voice.

Kara snorts and chuckles softly. After that, the silence permeates throughout the room. Lena does her best to try to sleep, but something is nagging at her. It seems as though something is bothering Kara as well because she speaks up after Lena’s frugal attempts at sleeping.

“Lena?”

“Yes, Kara?”

“I don’t want to forget you.”

Lena hears the strain in the hero’s voice. A lump forms in her own throat.

“I don’t want to forget you either.” She whispers. She can hear the fear shake her voice.

“I know we’re supposed to be safe in here but I can't help but feel-”

“Afraid.” Lena finishes.

Kara agrees silently. “...Can I hold you?”

The words shock Lena, but she won't refuse. “Yeah.” Her voice cracks slightly.

Lena can hear the rustling of fabric as Kara scoots across the floor. Its dark enough in the room that Lena can’t see when the solid arm wraps around her middle, Kara’s form pressing against her side.

She feels the tension she had felt earlier ebb from her chest. Something about having Kara curled to her side so comforting, familiar.

Lena soon finds herself clinging to the hero as the clock comes closure to erasure.

We’re safe here. She tries to tell herself over and over as she counts the minutes. Kara seems to be shaking, and Lena knows it isn’t from lack of warmth. Then she hears the soft, shaky breaths coming from her.

The two women cling to each other as though their lives depend on it

Lena feels the hot burn of tears on her cheeks.

“I never want to forget you.” She says so softly, that perhaps if the person she was speaking to didn't have super hearing, they wouldn’t have heard it.

Eventually, Lena must have passed out, because when she wakes up, light is streaming through thin slits on the wall. She immediately smells the scent of another person, a scent that can’t really be described. But she knows who it belongs to. Kara.

She still remembers. She's in the DEO. With Kara Danvers.

Her face is resting against Kara’s chest, the two of them intertwined from the night before.

Lena feels so warm and comfortable and relieved that she closes her eyes again, and nearly falls asleep again when a loud knock startles both of them. Lena’s head slamming into Kara’s chin as she jumps up

“Ah, fuck.”

Kara, of course, is unaffected by the collision. “Shoot, Lena, are you alright?” She says groggily as she sits up quickly, placing a hand on Lena’s shoulder.

“Yeah, maybe a minor concussion, but I’m alright.” She jokes and rubs the back of her head. Alex opens the door to Kara blushing and rambling apologies to Lena, which she smiles at. “We’re leaving for the bunker soon,” She throws some black tactical gear to Lena, it's the same things the agents wear around the building. “Get ready. And meet me at the control center.”

Kara uses her superspeed to get into her suit. Then turns so Lena can get changed at a normal speed. “What a gentleman.” Lena teases, leaving Kara stuttering.

Lena puts the uniform on, finding it quite comfortable. She tells Kara she can turn around again, just as she's pulling back her hair into a tight ponytail.

“You want me to do your hair? I can french braid it.”

Lena stopped, the hair tie still between her teeth. She raises an eyebrow before letting her hair fall back onto her shoulders.

“Sure.”

Kara sits down on the bedding, patting the space in front of her. “Sit.”

Lena blinks but does as she's told.

Lena is sitting in Kara's lap. The heroine’s fingers parting her hair, Her nails softly scraping against her scalp. Lena finds that she really likes people playing with her hair.

Kara works quickly, but even so, the end result is perfect.

“You like it?” Kara asks as she shows Lena the picture she had taken of the back of her head.

“That looks great, actually.” Lena looks at the picture of the braid.

“Yeah, I guess it does. After hiding for years behind a pair of glasses and a ponytail, I guess I learned how to do hair?”

They share a smile, looking at each other silently. Something crackling like electricity in the air. They're sitting close, close enough that if Lena were to lift her hands, she could cup Kara's sculpted face. So she does. Kara leans into the touch, her eyes flicking down to Lena’s lips.

The atmosphere around them is so incredibly thick and dense that Lena wonders if she were to reach out if she would be able to feel it in the air.

“Can I kiss you?” Lena's voice is so soft, yet stable and clear as she speaks. Kara's eyes are now fixed on her lips. Without looking up, Kara nods.

Lena slowly brings her face closer until their lips meet.

Immediately they both know what to do. Like they've done this before…

The kiss is soft and slow, Lena practically straddling Kara's lap as they kissed. Lena flicks her tongue over Kara’s swollen bottom lip, tasting her. With a soft smile, Lena pulls herself away from the intoxicating kiss.

“That was-”

“Wow.” Kara finishes breathlessly. Lena laughs softly.

“You felt it too though, right?” Kara asks her, her eyes roaming over her lips.

Lena knew exactly what she meant. “Yeah.”

-

They walk into the control room, where Alex is waiting for them.“Morning! Did Kara do your hair? Looks nice.” Alex smirks.

Behind Alex is a person Kara and Lena aren't familiar with. “This is Winn. Our best tech guy, and one of our very good friends. We still haven't retrieved J’onn, unfortunately.” Alex explains. Winn looks over at them.

“Oh, hey. Just looking at the coding for this thing. Whoever created this tracker for the telepath is a genius…” He murmurs, causing Lena to smile proudly.

“Careful now, you're gonna give her a big head.” Alex says to him. He stutters and looks at Lena. “Oh! Did you make it? This is some next level stuff, how did you figure it out?”

“Well, actually-”

Alex cuts her off. “You two can nerd out later, you and Kara have a mission. The team is ready to go. We can head down to the armory and meet them there.”

-

 

Alex insisted that Lena wear a bulletproof vest. It's bulky and heavy, but Lena knows it's for the better.

All the agents have their gear on, the trucks are loaded up and ready to go. Kara will be flying ahead to scope the place out before they arrive.

“I’ll be staying behind, I have a secret government organization to run. I’ll talk to you throughout the whole thing.”

Kara takes off, heading towards the bunker.

“Kara, don't you dare think about going in there without backup.” Alex says into the comms. Lena can hear the wind rushing around Kara's voice as she replies.

“I just started this crime-fighting thing again. I wouldn't trust myself to go in there alone.”

“Good, be careful sis, keep us updated.”

-

Kara tells the team everything she can see from the outside. “I can't see much inside the bunker. My x-ray vision can't see it.”

“Lead I presume.” Alex’s voice comes through.

“Yep,” another voice comes in through Lena’s earpiece. Winn. “I looked into the history of the place. Most of the place is lined with the stuff. Some sort of underground nuclear testing.”

Lena is squished between two agents holding rifles in front of them. Lena chose a smaller weapon, a simple handgun. Just in case.

“Alright, standby. The team will get there soon. Thank you Supergirl.”

Lena’s assigned agents talk her through safety procedures, etc. Lena listens intently. She wants to make sure everyone gets out alive if she can help it.

She can’t help but let nervousness creep in. Her leg starts bouncing up and down despite her attempts to hide her nerves. The agents are graceful enough to assure her that they will protect her at all costs.

They stop the trucks outside of the bunker. Kara is still in the air when Lena climbs out of the truck. Lena squints against the glare of the sun as she looks up at the red and blue figure floating above them

Kara floats down, touching down on the sand next to Lena. “You alright?” She asks Lena softly, “Your heart is racing.” Lena nods to reassure her. “Just a little nervous, but I'm alright.”

“Alright agents. The mission is to find and capture the telepath, and any other resistors. We need as much info as we can get from them. Under no circumstances are you to kill the telepath. Its death could cause the permanent loss of all of the cities memories.” Alex directs as they close in on the entrance of the bunker.

“Copy that.”

The agents move in to take out a few guards on patrol before they can raise any kind of alarm. “They're alien, Director.” One of the group says. They then move to breach the door. Alex gives them the go-ahead to enter the bunker. Kara moves to the front of the group and rips the door from its hinges. The team enters and fans out, Lena hears the faint click of silenced gunshots as they move further into the building. It's bitterly cold inside, the kind of wet cold you feel in a cave. She can feel the hairs on the back of her neck raise. Supergirl leads Lena and her bodyguards down dark hallways, seeing little personnel as they advance.

“Kara, I don’t have a good feeling about this.” Lena whispers.

“I’ll be right here. I’ll protect you.” Kara looks back at her, speaking softly.

But Lena can’t shake the feeling.

“You’re getting close. Seeing as there is only one epicenter these waves are coming from, we can’t guarantee that the inhibitors will be able to handle the power of this thing. Its strong enough to keep an entire city under control by itself.” Winn says somberly in their ears.

The four of them: Kara, Lena, and the two agents jump as a flashing red light above them goes off, along with a screeching alarm. Lena’s stomach clenches with nausea.

Kara immediately moves closer to Lena, her hand slipping into Lena’s. “Winn, any way you can turn off that alarm?” Kara shouts to be heard over the sound.

“Working on it!” They faintly hear him say.

They continue moving when suddenly Kara spins around to look behind her. Unknown soldiers line up in the hallway behind them, guns trained on them, they don’t look of anything of this world.

When Lena looks forward again, she sees more of them flowing in. They’re trapped. “We’re trapped Alex! Enemy forces closing in from either direction!” Kara and the two agents surround Lena, keeping her behind them.

“Shit, get out of there!”

A deep, inhuman voice calls out to them in shaky English. “Stand down! You will not be harmed if you surrender now!”

The two agents turn to Supergirl. “Protect Lena, we need to get out of here.” Kara says, they both nod.

In a blur, Kara rushes the first group of soldiers. She seems to take them by surprise, enough to get a few good punches in, While the two agents begin firing on the aliens on the other side of the corridor.

Lena pulls out her pistol and does her best to fire on any advancing figures, But she begins to notice, that as soon as one goes down, two seem to fill in for their fallen comrade. “Kara! This isn’t working!” She calls. With a bang and a flash of light, one of the agents is down on the ground convulsing.

“Agent down!”

Kara moves closer to Lena, using her heat vision to mow down some of the enemies.

Another bang, another flash. Lena watches as it hits Kara in the chest. With a yell of pain, Kara goes down as well.

“No!” Lena falls to the ground, holding Kara as she jerks uncontrollably. The soldiers walk over the corpses on the floor to close in. Lena pays no mind to them.

She stares into the eyes of the fallen heroine. Blue like a summer sky. “Hey, Kar, everything will be okay. Everything will be alright. Stay with me, okay?” Tears burn wet trails down her cheeks.

She thought she heard Alex shouting in her earpiece, but her attention was on Kara. the alarms continued to scream, the red lights passing over Kara’s face. Lena saw then how weak she looked.

She shouts as a searing pain rips through her back, a surge of electricity flowing through her, the pain blinding her. Soon she is left in the same state as the woman she holds. With a pop, her psychic inhibitor shorts out. Her vision goes black. This time she feels the foreign control flood into her mind. Her screams echo down the hallway as her mind is invaded.

_Kara_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you liked it! I'm sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, but it just had to be done. Chapter 4 will be up on monday!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more angst this chapter. Things will (probably) get less angsty soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for those of you that have been reading this but dont follow my instagram account. I posted updates on there, I wasn't able to post this chapter last week due to finals week. But now that im finished with school for the summer, ill hopefully finish this fic, and possibly write some new ones. Follow my instagram because its possible that things like this may pop up where im too busy to post. Im hoping to wrap this fic up pretty soon though, so hop0efully that wont happen. MAKE SURE YOU READ NOTES AT THE END

“Dammit! Get another team ready! We’re getting them out of there!” Alex shouts to the agents around her as all the comms go quiet, running down to the armory where she had sent Kara and Lena off. It takes a moment for her to notice that tears are running down her face.

 

When she arrived she begins to gear up. 

 

Agents come in behind her, “Director, we don’t have another full team ready.” Alex stops abruptly, turning to the man who spoke up. Her face is red with anger, the agent just about cowers under her glare.

 

“All the agents in this building are trained to shoot a gun. Pick a few! I will  _ not  _ lose those two again.” She growls her finger jabbing into his chest. 

 

“Yes ma’am.” He says softly and scurries off. 

 

Alex feels slightly guilty for snapping, but she’s soon preoccupied, thinking about the screams she had heard through the comms. She knew they were Lena’s. 

 

She finds the nearest restroom and locks the door behind her. “Fuck!” Her voice echoes through the empty room. She turns and punches the nearest wall. The pain doesn’t register just yet. 

 

She looks in the mirror as she tries to even out her breathing. It takes a few minutes, a few tears wiped away, her hand burning, but soon she has her breathing controlled enough to walk back out, into the fray of agents rushing around. 

 

The agents had started loading up the trucks, they're all downcast, their director is walking around, frantically getting ready. None of them comment on the fact that her hands are shaking, or that they can hear her dry sobs when things go quiet. 

 

“We need to go! They’re in there! We can’t lose them…” Her voice loses its bite, and the sobs coming from her become uncontrollable. Just as she's about to climb into the truck, arms wrap around her. “Alex. You can’t go in there. You’ll end up just like Lena and Kara.” A firm, raspy voice she recognizes in her ear. “We need to stay here and try to contact and negotiate with the aliens inside. You need to calm down. I’ll run everything for now.” J’onn says as Alex slumps in his arms, finally breaking. 

 

“I can’t lose them J’onn. What if they’re being killed as we speak! We can’t leave them- we can’t...” She cries into his shoulder. J’onn, meanwhile, asks the agents to leave the room. 

 

Once Alex finally is able to calm down a bit, she looks up at J’onn. “When did you get here?” She sniffles. The Martian looks down at her with caring eyes. “Just in time to hear that you were planning to leave. They caught me up on what had happened.”

 

“Do you remember everything?” She asks softly, her voice hiccuping. 

 

“Yes. My father and I were able to fend off the attack, with some help from M’gann and her comrades. We created a bond that would assure our minds were safe.” 

 

“So that's where you went? You left all of us. Kara and Lena don’t even remember each other J’onn. They just got married-”

 

“I know, and I’m really sorry that I wasn’t here to help you. I needed to make sure I would be able to remember everything so I could help.” J’onn explains with his softest tone.

 

“That’s why you kept giving me ridiculous reports to do? Telling me to stay here and sleep in the med bay? You knew what was happening?”

 

“Yes. But I didn’t want a panic. I apologize for not telling everyone.”

 

“You should’ve saved Kara and Lena-”

 

“I wasn’t able to. They weren’t in the DEO when the attack started. It was already too late for them.” His voice is somber as he ducks his head. 

 

“I didn’t tell them that they were married, J’onn, I didn’t even tell them they were together. They wanted to save the city and they couldn't have taken all of that… What did I do?” Alex huffs out a breath, looking away as more tears fall.

 

“You know that Kara would’ve never let Lena go if she knew they were together. Lena was important to the mission. They couldn’t be distracted.” 

 

“It’s still not right J’onn, they’re my sisters.”

 

“We’ll get them back Alex, I promise.” 

 

-

The air around her is so cold. Her body feels like she’s been trampled by an army. With a groan, she opens her eyes to darkness.  _ Where was she?  _

 

She could have sworn that her mind had already been compromised when the soldiers closed in. But she still remembers everything.

 

It takes a few minutes of sitting in the dark for her eyes to finally adjust to the lack of light. Lena looks around and sees Kara. “Shit… Shit shit.” She crawls over, her muscles screaming in protest. 

 

“Kara?... Kara. Wake up.” She shakes the hero. Lena sighs in relief when she hears the hiss of pain coming from the Kryptonian. “What?..”

 

“Hey,” Lena’s voice is soft, she sniffles and realizes she's crying again. She wipes the tears away quickly. “We’re alive.” 

 

“Yeah, I figured as much.” Kara sits up and leans against the cold concrete wall behind her. Lena joins her. 

 

“Are you alright?” Lena grabs Kara’s hand, finding it warm to the touch. She scoots closer. Kara squeezes her hand. Lena can barely make out her features in the dark. 

 

“I’m in one piece, you're in one piece. So I guess we're alright.” She mumbles. “But it does feel like I just got hit by a truck. How about you? Anything broken?” 

 

Lena shakes her head, keeping her eyes fixed on their intertwined hands. “Do you think they’ll kill us?” The words hang in the air as she speaks them, the room seems to drop in temperature. 

 

“They can try, but I’ll never let them hurt you, Lee.” She says matter-of-factly. Kara turns to her, bringing her hand up to her cheek, wiping the tears away. The kind gesture and the look in Kara's eyes as she looks into Lena's just makes her cry harder. Kara pulls her into her arms, Lena buries her face into the blonde’s shoulder. 

 

They stay that way until the tears stop falling, and the sobs grow less, but eventually, Lena pulls away; her breath uneven and shaky. 

 

“I know we’ve only known each other for two days, but Alex said we were really close before all this happened-” Kara cuts Lena off by pressing her lips softly against hers. 

 

“I know. If we weren’t together before this I hope, if we’re able to get out of here, that we will be. I can’t imagine a life without you.” Kara whispers breathlessly, their forehead pressed together. Kara’s breath warm against her face. 

 

“I love you, Kara.” Lena says it with such normalcy and so comfortably that she can’t help but feel as if she’s home. The words are liberating.

 

Lena lets out a shaky laugh, nodding frantically. “I never would’ve thought I could fall in love so easily, but loving you is like second nature.” 

 

“I love you too.” Kara smiles, closing her eyes as she presses in for another kiss. This one is longer than the last, more sloppy, not due to any awkwardness. Rather eagerness.

The recent confessions fuel them as they run their hands through each others hair. They eventually stop, pulling away to catch their breath, smiling like idiots. 

 

They resume their previous places against the wall, Lena feeling much warmer. Their hands still linked between them. 

 

There's a comfortable silence between them for awhile, Kara's thumb rubbing the back of Lena's hand as they sit. But Lena has to address the situation, no matter how much she wishes they could stay like this.

 

“So what are we going to do when they come to get us? If they do, that is.” Lena says, looking at Kara. She likes how Kara’s eyes look darker in this light -or rather lack thereof, like the ocean. 

 

“I’ll try to talk to them, they seem to know English.” She says softly. “I don’t know what to do if they plan on killing us, or just letting us rot in here. The door there is sealed somehow. I don’t think I have the strength right now to bust us out. I think I may have blown out my powers or something...They would probably just subdue us again anyway.”

 

Lena nods. “Well, let's just hope they’ll show us some mercy then.”

 

They sit there in the dark for ages, but there's no way to tell without windows. Aside from an old fan whirring from a small vent, there's no sound in the dark room. 

 

After a few vain attempts at finding a way out, Kara joins Lena back on the ground. Kara tells her to sleep when she sees her eyelids fighting to stay open, reassuring her that she'll wake her up if anything happens. 

 

Lena lays down, her head resting on Kara's lap. Panic had set in long ago, but there was nothing to do but wait. 

 

Lena knows if her body weren't so exhausted, she wouldn't get a wink of sleep. But with Kara's hand gently scratching her scalp, sleep takes over soon enough. 

 

It's fitful sleep though, nightmares litter her dreams, leaving Kara to try and comfort her through them when they come. 

 

Soon she's being shaken awake, just in time to hear the door creak open. They both jump up.

 

“What do you plan on doing to us?” Kara stands in front of Lena protectively. 

 

An alien that she can tell is of higher rank than the rest of the soldiers they had encountered earlier stands just outside the door.

 

“We’re going to take you to our ‘telepath’ as you call it. Your memories will be erased and you will be placed back in your home's, where the Observation will continue.” 

 

Lena grabs Kara's hand from behind. Her stomach sinking at his words. Before Kara can speak again. “We'll go. But we request a few more minutes alone in here.” She finds her voice rather steady. 

 

The alien nods. “Five minutes. Then you will be taken to it.” They both nod, and the door is shut again.

 

Immediately Kara turns to Lena. Lena just about slams into her, wrapping her arms around the heroes shoulders, her hands gripping at the leathery fabric of the cape. 

 

“Lena?”

 

“Yes Kara?” 

 

“I don't want to forget you.” 

 

Lena let's out a sad sob. 

 

Last time they said this to each other, they were in no real danger of losing their memories. They had been safe. Now, after everything they'd found, after they'd found each other day after day, after realizing their love; they were going to lose all of that. 

 

“I don't want to forget you either.” Her voice shook, the back of her eyes burning with incoming tears. 

 

“We'll find each other again. Always.” Kara gently kissed her lips, resting her forehead on Lena’s. 

 

“Always.” She echoed back. 

 

They spent the rest of the five minutes in each others arms in silence, silent tears spilling down both of their faces. 

 

The door is opened once more and the pull apart, wiping their tears to face the enemy with pride.

 

Kara turns to Lena, she nods silently. “We’re ready.”

 

Lena holds onto Kara's hand like a lifeline. But her chin is raised, her eyes steeled over.

 

They step out of the door, ready to face whatever is to come, together. 

 

Two alien soldiers step up behind them and Lena feels a sharp pain in her neck. She looks over and sees that they've gotten Kara in her vulnerable state as well. 

 

She feels extremely drowsy, her legs nearly giving out and she realizes what's happening. “No-” Her voice is so quiet as she sways and falls, being caught by the soldiers behind them. She's tries so hard to fight it, but her eyes are already drooping shut. 

 

_ Kara _

  
  


-

Orders. All it ever gets are orders. 

 

_ Collect the memories of these people. _

 

_ Control these soldiers. _

 

_ Erase these two women’s memories from the last 2 days. _

 

If it doesn’t follow the orders, it feels pain. Immense pain.

 

So it follows their orders. 

 

Every time it collects the memories, it can feel the emotions of the people. It can see the things the people see. It only takes minutes, but once it is finished, it feels like its experienced it all. Like it’s had thousands of reincarnations and remembers all of them.

 

Its captors then record the memories, sorting through things they deem important. Government defenses, how to access the world's strongest weapons. 

 

But it finds everything important. 

 

The falling in love, the caring of children, the small justice done by an upstander on the streets. All of them important to the humans and other beings that experience them. It doesn’t want to take them away. But it also doesn't want to feel the pain that comes with disobeying. 

 

When they order it to erase the two women's’ memories, it watches as the two women interact. It remembers the original collection. It remembers parts of their story. Two families rooted against each other. Friendship and underlying romantic feelings. Eventually marriage.

 

But now the two don't remember their past together. This saddens it greatly. It is being used to tear people apart. 

 

It sees the things they've found. They're trying to free the people from its control. It finds itself cheering for them as they find out where it is located. 

 

But then it comes to the memory of them being subdued. It remembers hearing the alarms go off as foreign beings made their way into the compound. As soon as their blockers had been damaged, it had read their minds to see if it was in danger. They had come to take it from this place. To free it. It will not be freed today.

 

It mourns for this chance.

 

It collects the memories, gives them to its captor. 

 

They had been so close to it. They will come close again. It finds the memories from the initial collection. An argument, the night before they had taken control. Yes, this will do. 

 

Before the unconscious women are taken away, it plants the older memory in their minds, it knows they will not catch its slip. Its gained their trust, so it chances giving them back the things it just gave to its captors. They won’t notice. 

 

_ Free me Kara Zor-el. Free me Lena Luthor.  _

 

-

 

_ “Lena, I'm okay.” _

 

_ “Yes you are now, but Kara! You could've died! You did die! They had to revive you twice on the table!” Lena's voice shakes, her makeup utterly ruined from the tears.  _

 

_ “But I'm okay now…”  _

 

_ “I was there the entire time Kara! I watched you die!”  _

 

_ “I'm sorry Lena. But you knew what you were getting into when you married Supergirl.” Kara’s arms are crossed over her stomach.  _

 

_ “That doesn't mean I'm okay with watching you get beaten to a pulp and then dying! I will never be okay with it!” Her voice gained volume as she let out her pent-up anger.  _

 

_ “I don't expect you to be okay with it. I try my best to protect myself, but stuff happens.” Kara remains calm, while her wife goes on.  _

 

_ “But you didn’t wait for help Kara! Alex and her team were on their way, and you have an arsenal of other heroes to choose from. You knew this thing was stronger than you, but you fought it anyway-”  _

 

_ “People were in danger-”  _

 

_ “I can't lose you, Kara. I can't’- I can’t deal with more loss. I don't have any other family. No friends.” Kara’s face falls. _

 

_ “How do you think I felt, Lena. When I was 13, I lost  _ everything _. My family. Friends. My  _ world _. My whole  _ culture _. I was sent here to protect my cousin, but I wasn't even able to do that! He abandoned me with a family of strangers I could barely communicate with. I had to learn everything about this place to just  _ survive _.” Lena knows the story, and every time Kara tells it, it pulls at her heart. No one should have to go through that. _

 

_ “So don't tell me I don't understand.”  _

 

_ “Kara-” _

 

_ “No, I know I should've waited. I'm sorry that you had to see that. But I can take care of myself.” _

 

_ “Then why are we arguing? You can't jump into danger like that when you have someone waiting for you at home.”  _

 

_ “But that's my job, Lena-”  _

 

_ “Then maybe you should find another occupation.”  _

 

_ A silence hangs between them. It drags on as Lena stares at Kara.  _

 

_ “You're asking me to quit being Supergirl?” Kara says in disbelief. _

 

_ “Maybe it's best now that we're settling down, we're thinking of adopting kids. I want you to be here for that.”  _

 

_ “But think of the city, Lena! Its selfish of you to ask that of me-” _

 

_ “Oh? Is that right, I’m being selfish because I want our children to grow up with a mother they don’t need to constantly worry about? It’s selfish to want to grow old with the woman I love, rather than to be left a widow? That’s selfish?  I know it's important to you. But the world has other heroes Kara. Most of the things that happen in National City came  _ after _ you decided to do the whole hero thing.” Lena’s voice breaks, her hands motioning around them. Her chest is heaving, her face showing a look of desperation plain on her face.  _

 

_ Kara goes quiet, her jaw clenched in frustration.  _

 

_ After a few seconds of tense silence between them, Lena clears her throat, wiping the tears from her face. _

 

_ “You know what, Kara? Maybe it's best you left. I- I need to cool off.” Lena turns and Kara knows she's headed towards the alcohol cabinet. It turns out to be true as Lena pulls out a rather expensive bottle of scotch. Kara can feel a burning behind her eyes.` Like at any moment her heat vision will burst from her eyes. But it's not her heat vision charging up. Tears.  _

 

_ She sniffles as the tears blur her vision. She looks longingly at her wife, regrets the entire argument. Her emotions rang from wanting to kick down a building, to wanting to cuddle up in that really soft throw blanket she has and cry for a few hours. She would do anything to fix this. But she respects Lena’s need for space. _

 

_ “I love you, Lena.” _

 

_ “I love you too, Kar.” _

 

_ Kara flies out of their new apartment through the balcony, leaving the curtains swaying. Lena watches, licking the salty tears from her lip, bringing the glass with amber liquid up to her mouth. _

 

_ - _

 

_ Kara ends up at her old apartment, most of the pictures and important stuff already packed away or in boxes in Lena’s storage bin, waiting to be taken to their new place.  _

 

_ The engagement had been unplanned, they hadn’t moved in yet after the two years they’d been dating, so they had decided they should just wait until after they were married. Lena had told her that she could easily hire people to move everything for them, but Kara argued that moving it themselves would be much more fun. _

 

_ They were still in the process of packing though. So Kara still had clothes around, food for whenever they came to move stuff. There was only a lack of pictures and her more personal touches. The easel that sat by the window was already at the new apartment, all her pictures were in a box, hiding somewhere in their apartment. Lena didn’t like having boxes lying around, so she put them in the closet and would take them out at night to unpack when they both came home from work. _

 

_ Kara held back the sobs and the anger and grief behind them. She didn't want to hurt Lena, it was the last thing she wanted. But Supergirl not only helped the city, but it allowed her to protect her family. Without Supergirl she couldn't fly in and stop a bullet from hitting her wife. Outing herself, Kara Luthor-Danvers: wife of Lena Luthor-Danvers, would only put everyone she knew in more danger. _

 

_ But then again, She really would be useless to her friends and family if she was killed.  _

 

_ She grabbed a cold glass of water and downed it before getting ready for bed. She stripped off her suit and hung it in the compartment Lena had installed in the back of her dresser.  _

 

_ She took a quick shower to help rid her of the hospital smell from the DEO medbay, she can’t help but let a few tears fall, let a few sobs escape. _

 

_ She finally laid down on her bed, shooting Lena a text. She looks at the ring emoji next to her contact name. It doesn’t help to sooth the feeling in her chest. ‘I'm sleeping at my apartment tonight. Call me if you need anything. Goodnight. I love you.‘ _

 

_ As she laid down in bed, she walked herself through the argument, the tears from earlier returning full force.  _

 

_ Being Supergirl gave her a purpose. She had to be strong for everyone who wasn’t. She was a voice for the persecuted alien residents of National City. _

 

_ But maybe Lena and their future family would be her purpose. Maybe Lena was right. Maybe being there for them would be enough protection. Maybe  If anything extremely dire hit the city, she could always take up the uniform again and help out. _

 

_ She decided she would tell Lena as soon as she woke up the next morning.  _

 

_ She finally got comfortable, glad she had made a decision. She felt drowsiness take over. _

 

_ Suddenly, a pain gripped her. Like a migraine. Kara couldn't move, couldn't open her eyes. Was she dying? She didn't want to die. Lena was waiting for her. _

 

_ Suddenly the pain increased, she felt like her skull was being pulled apart. She couldn't even scream as she saw glimpses of Krypton, so fast they were hard to catch. The planet exploding. Space. Endless stars. Her arrival on earth. Kal. Alex. Eliza. Jeremiah. Highschool. The DEO. Becoming Supergirl. Lena. The wedding day. The private Kryptonian ceremony after. Lena’s eyes. Red marks littering Lena’s neck.  _

 

_ Things began passing, but she no longer knew what they were. The pain was constant.  _

 

Lena

 

_ Suddenly, it was over. Black.  _

 

_ - _

_ Free me Kara Zor-el. _

 

Kara bolts up from her bed, her chest heaving. She remembers.

 

She has to find Lena. 

 

Seeing as her new suit is nowhere to be found, predictably taken by the soldiers.

 

She goes into the compartment for her old suit, but finds the suit she’d become familiar in the last few days. She sighs in relief. Kara really liked the suit. Nice of them to put it away for her. Though it is slightly concerning that the soldiers may have gone through her things. But that's not her primary concern right now. 

 

Right now she needs to get to Lena.

 

Using her superspeed, she gets changed before flying out the open window. She speeds over to their shared apartment, landing on the balcony and stepping inside. She nearly cries seeing the familiar place. 

 

“Lena!” She calls as she makes her way to the back of the apartment to their bedroom. Her wife comes rushing out. Her dark hair is wavy and messy from sleep. Kara has never seen anything more beautiful.

 

“Kara?” She sees her and dashes forward, running into her arms. They clash, laughing with sobs racking their chests. There are soft kisses, long stares. This aura of joy and reunion surrounding them. 

 

“See? I found you. I'm here now.” She whispers. Lena nods, hands on Kara’s shoulders.

 

“But how? I-I remember the night before all this started. We… We're married, Kar.” She laughs in disbelief. 

 

“I have no idea, but I wouldn't want it any other way.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for clarification, they have not gained ALL of their memories back yet, only that night as well as the stuff they've done for the past couple of chapters.   
> Thanks for reading though! How'd you guys like the twist?   
> Leave kudos and comments. ideas, what you think, etc. it really helps me write this thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of the angst is over now, and the story is wrapping up. I'm going to shoot for one more chapter and an epilogue. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much for not letting it happen again LMAO. I've been super busy working and going to Arizona for volleyball. All without access to a computer to type on. I worked on it on my phone when I could but it's not the same lmao. I'm not sure I got all the mistakes, so let me know if you see any, id appreciate it. ANYWHO. Heres chapter 5!

“Can we stay here a little longer?” Kara asks Lena softly, carting her fingers through Lena's dark hair.

 

Lena opened her eyes and watched the bits of dust float through the light flooding in through the windows. Like a flurry of snow, the dust flew gently through the air.

 

Her eyes met the sky blue of Kara's. Her eyes drifted down to the rest of her wife’s face. The bridge of her nose, her soft lips. She brought her hand up to Kara's cheek, her gaze falling on her blue eyes once more.

 

They had only just been reunited minutes ago, but Alex would be worried. And Lena knew better than to be charmed by Kara’s puppy eyes. As much as she wished she could stay here for hours and make up for lost time, stare into those eyes that she loved so much, they needed to help the DEO. And the city.

 

“No. Alex is probably blowing a fuse. We need to get to the DEO.” She lets out a huff of hot breath. Lena hesitates as she detaches herself from Kara’s embrace. Kara whines and gets up off the couch they had been lounging on in order to wrap her arms around Lena from behind, moving her hair away from her shoulder and placing soft kisses on the pale skin there.

 

Lena turns around to look at Kara, a smile on her lips. She must admit, her wife is making it very hard to be selfless. “Come on Kar. We have to save the city. Like good heroes do.” She says in a mocking voice. Kara whines again, detaching herself from Lena's neck.

 

“Maybe we can be bad heroes for just a little longer?” The offer is enticing, it almost changes Lena's mind. With a small peck to Kara’s lips, she pulls away, laughing softly at the frown Kara gives her. One more self-indulgent kiss later, she finally makes her way back to the bedroom. Leaving Kara to find something to eat in the fridge while she waits.

 

Lena walks back out in a sweatshirt and a pair of blue jeans, probably designer. She hadn’t been in the mood for some tight pencil skirt so she’d found an old college sweatshirt and seemingly the only pair of blue jeans that she owned.

 

Kara sticks the leftover Chinese takeout she’d found back in the fridge and speeds over to Lena, scooping her up into her arms.

 

“Really? Chinese food for breakfast. That’s disgusting Kara.” Lena scrunches up her nose in distaste.

 

Kara just laughs with a nod. Then she stops and gazes at the woman in her arms. Lena gazes back at her, her perfect eyebrow raised, a smirk pulling at her lips. “What?”

 

“How did I manage to snag someone as gorgeous as you?”

 

Without missing a beat, Lena smirks, her cheeks dusted red from the compliment. “Well, if I'm gorgeous, then you're a living goddess. Get flying, super wife.”

 

Kara laughs, blushing furiously and stuttering, but her heart soars at the title. _Wife._

 

She wonders if she’ll ever get used to it.

 

“Of course, love.” She smirks as she gains her composure and walks them over to the balcony door, taking off with care. She’s holding fragile cargo after all.

 

They make their way to the DEO, both of them looking down at the busy city below. _We’ll free you all soon._ Kara silently promises. _If it's the last thing I do I’ll free all of you._

 

Before they get to the headquarters, they stop at a coffee shop to get Lena her caffeine fix. She orders her usual black coffee, Kara orders some sugary pastry.

 

“How could someone like plain, black coffee?” Kara shudders next to her as Lena orders. Lena snorts and hits Kara on the arm, the blonde theatrically rubs her arm as though in pain.

 

“That hurt.”

 

“We both know you probably didn’t even feel it.”

 

“Not satisfied with your Chinese leftovers?” It earns a playful glare from Kara as she eats.

-

 

They touch down on the DEO building. As Kara sets Lena down, she watches as agents stop and make their way to the balcony, laughing in some sort of relief. The agents begin to gather and grin at the sight of the two of them, some of them gawking in disbelief.

 

“Hey, guys! We're back!” Kara grins, waving like a little kid. It makes Lena laugh softly.

 

“Let Agent Danvers know.” a gruff voice sounds behind the crowding agents. One of them nods and hurries away.

 

“Kara. Lena. How did you make it out of there?” The tall man steps towards the two. “I’m J’onn J’onzz. Alex may have mentioned me.”

 

Kara nods, “I’ll be honest, I have no idea how we got out. I don’t think we were conscious. And, yes she spoke of you. Do you remember everything? And where is she anyway?” Her hands go to her hips.

 

“Yes. I was able to keep my memories intact. Alex had a bit of a… break down we’ll call it. She’s been resting since it happened two days ago.” He rubs the back of his neck and ducks his head.

 

Kara nods, Lena clinging to her side. “I’m sorry we weren’t able to assure we were alright-”

 

“Kara! Lena! Oh my god, you guys are okay!” Alex rushes forward and pulls the two of them into a tight embrace. “You had me so worried, I thought- I thought I had lost the two of you…” Both women melt into the brief hug. Kara can feel as her sister shakes with sobs, not worried about saving face around the other agents. Kara rubs her back gently, hoping Alex can feel the meaning behind it.

 

“We’re here now, though we have no idea how we even remember this place,” Lena speaks up first after they’ve pulled away from the hug. “We also remember the night before all of this happened. Not anything before that though, unfortunately. We found out that we’re married, though.” Lena smiles and looks over at Kara.

 

Alex grins wiping away stray tears off her face, “That's great! I’m so glad. I’m so sorry I never told the two of you... I just-”

 

“Its okay Alex, really. We understand. We can talk about this when the mission is complete. There's still work to be done.” Lena brings her hand up to Alex’s arm. Alex gives Lena an appreciative look, smiling at the woman.

 

“What happened after the two of you were captured?” J’onn interrupts. The three women turn to look at him.

 

“We woke up in this cell where we sat alone for a few hours maybe. Then they came in and told us they were bringing us to the telepath, where our memories would be erased again and we would be placed back in our homes so they could continue the ‘Observation’.”

 

“I don’t know about Lena. But right before I woke up, a voice called me by name. It told me to free it. It said ‘Free me Kara Zor-el.’” Lena nods next to her.

 

“It happened to me too.” Lena turns to look at J’onn. J’onn nods, grunting as he tries to think. “It could actually be the telepath speaking to the two of you. It wants to be free, so maybe that's why it gave you some of your memory back.”

 

Alex crosses her arms. “So it’s being controlled then?”

 

“Right. And it has the ability to take and return memories if it wanted to. Maybe its captors are threatening it? That's the only reason I could think that it would stay there. And if we were to free it, I'll bet that it would be willing to give the rest of the population its memories back.” Kara adds in as they walk over to the large round table in the middle of the control room.

 

“Then we’ll need to go back. More prepared this time.” Lena looks at the others around the table, all of them nodding in agreement. “I suggest a more sneaky approach. Find another way in. We need stronger inhibitors, maybe ones that don’t glow.”

 

Alex murmured in agreement. “And maybe we should bring in some other superheroes to help us out. J’onn can go, right?” Alex turned to the director.

 

“Yes, I could. It's the least I can do after leaving all of you here. I can use my shapeshifting abilities to look like one of the soldiers to scout out the place.”

 

“Yes, perfect. You can find where they’re keeping the telepath and then send in the rest of the troops. We’ll have a better idea of where to go, so we won’t need to be separated.” Kara walks around the table, her arms crossed. “Winn will disable any alarms this time, so we won’t be caught in that situation again.”

 

At the mention of his name, Winn speaks. “I can do that. I was able to hack into the mainframe of the building last time, you know after you were captured. We tried to find you through camera feed. Turns out they destroyed all surveillance equipment. That's probably how they’ve been able to coop themselves up in there. But that's beside the point, All I'm saying is that I'm familiar with the all the security and alarm systems. You’ll be covered next time.” Winn rambled off, typing away on his computer.

 

“Great. I'll talk to the other tech guys, get them started on a new model of the inhibitors.” J’onn placed his palms on the softly glowing table.

 

“I'll go help train some more agents. Did you guys see any of the agents you were sent with? Did any of them get their memory back like you two?”

 

“When we woke up after we were captured, we were completely alone. They knocked us out as soon as we walked out of the room. Then we woke up in our apartments. They will most likely be at their homes. They didn’t seem keen on killing us. Their weapons were only to stun.” Lena tries to convey her hopeful thoughts to Alex across the table. She wanted to

 

“Well now that they have all the information from you two as well as our agents. They’ll be ĺready for us. They might know about kryptonite as well. Did you happen to put any safeguards against Kara’s one weakness?” J’onn turns to Lena.

 

“At the time that I made it, I’m not sure I knew about anything called kryptonite.” Her voice rises slightly in question. “From the name, I assume it's some sort of element from Krypton.” J’onn and Alex both nod simultaneously. “Okay. I can look over the notes for the suit, but I don’t remember seeing anything about it.”

 

J’onn nods. “Good. We’ll start preparations. We can’t be blindsided like that again.”

 

“Alright, let's get to it then,” Kara says, she lightly slaps her open palms on the table, and the people around it begin walking away in different directions. Lena stays behind with Kara.

Lena runs her hands nervously through her hair. “Hey, uh- I know we haven't talked about the argument we had, and I want to. But I think it would be best if we talked about this after we've fully gained our memories back.” She places her hand over Kara's gently, looking up into her blue eyes.

 

Kara seems to think for a second, looking over at their touching hands, turning over her own and grabbing Lena's. “Yeah… yeah, that would be best.” Her mouth twitches with a quick smile, Lena notices the dissatisfaction in her voice.

 

She brings her free hand up to cup Kara's face. “I'm really sorry about the things that I said that night Kar. I want to talk this through carefully when the threat of a powerful telepath isn't looming over our heads. Okay?”

 

Lena watches Kara's eyes as she ducks her head. Kara sighs softly and immediately stands straighter. “Okay. Yeah. You're right. We need to focus.” This time the smile Kara gives her is softer.

 

Lena smiles back, her thumb gently stroking her cheek. She leans forward and leaves a quick kiss on Kara's lips before letting her hand fall back to her side.

 

“I'll be in the labs if you need me.”

 

Kara nods. “I'll make sure to visit. Have I ever mentioned how good you look in that lab coat of yours?” A teasing smirk on her face.

 

“I wasn't planning on wearing one to read research notes, but now I think I will.” She squeezes Kara’s hand and bites her lip, laughing softly at the look Kara gives her.

 

Alex’s voice suddenly cuts in. “Hey, I know you just found out you're married and all, but could you two tone down the bedroom talk? Geez.”

 

The two-step away from each other, clearing their throats. Kara leans awkwardly on the glowing table.

 

“Shoo! Get to work.”

 

Lena doesn't miss the smile that adorns Alex’s face. “Yep. We were just getting to that.” Lena says and turns to Kara.

 

“Alright, go do your Supergirl stuff. See you later.” She steps forward and leaves a small peck on the hero's lips. When she pulls away, she can't help the smile that graces her features. Such a small gesture fills her with such joy. Kara's face must mirror her own, and it makes Lena's heart flutter.

 

“Bye.”

 

Lena turns and begins to make her ways to the DEO labs.

 

-

 

Kara closed her eyes as she hovers in the sky. Her red cape snapping and flowing in the breeze behind her.

 

She allows the noise to fill her ears.

 

She'd been out for hours. Patrolling the city while everyone at the DEO worked to prepare for the mission.

 

As far as she knew, things were going well. But they wouldn't be ready to set out till tomorrow. So Kara flew around the city, watching for crimes being committed or a citizen in need. There were a lot of those. Living without memory tends to lead to such things.

 

She’d stopped by Noonan’s to grab Lena lunch, taking it down to the labs where Lena was wearing the lab coat as promised. They had eaten lunch together in an empty conference room. Alex's hand found them later on, giving Kara a new model of the inhibitor before she headed back out.

 

Where she finds herself now. Hovering above the tallest buildings in the city.

 

Something sounds like a crash in her ear. It seems to be coming from- She opens her eyes when moments later a voice comes into her ears.

 

“Kara? Are you busy?” Alex says through the comms. Kara reigns in her hearing and talks to her sister.

 

“Is everything alright over there? I heard a crash coming from the building.”

 

“Kara, it's the aliens. They've attacked the DEO.”

 

Lena is in there.

 

“I'll be there in a second-"

 

“No. J’onn and a few agents already went to infiltrate the base ahead of us-" Alex grunted and Kara another crash.

 

“Alex?”

 

“I'm okay,” Her sister was quick to answer her. “Just taking care of some of these… things.” Kara let out a sigh of relief.

 

“As I was saying, J’onn is already on his way. You need to catch up with him and free the telepath. Right now might be the best chance we get. A lot of their forces are here, distracted. We can fend them off while you save the city.”

 

Kara is still floating above said city, her whole body tense with worry. “But Alex, Lena-"

 

“I'll take care of her. I'm heading down to the labs right now.” Alex says Kara hears a shot being fired. “Go. Meet up with J’onn. I'll protect your wife. She's in safe hands.”

 

“Okay. I trust you. Stay safe. I'm coming back for you as soon as I'm done.”

 

Alex signs off. Kara presses her small earpiece to switch to Lena's personal comms channel. “Lena? Can you hear me? Are you alright?”

 

The voice of her wife fills her ear and she says with relief. “Yes I'm alright. You aren't here are you?”

 

“No. Alex told me to meet up with J’onn at the bunker. We're doing the mission now. Alex is on her way to you. I'll be there as soon as I can, just stay safe, alright?” Her voice is strained as her nerves begin to get the best of her.

 

“I would've advised the same. We'll be alright here. Stay safe. I love you Kara.”

 

“And I love you Lena.” Kara's voice trembles as she speaks to her wife. “See you soon. Hopefully with all of our memories returned.” She lets out a shaky laugh, Lena's soft chuckle coming through from the other end.

 

“See you soon.”

 

Kara nods to herself, letting out a puff of breath before she takes off towards the base, booms sounding behind her due to her speed.

 

She spots J’onn and the agents as they approach the bunker. She lands near them, a little harder than she would normally, sand spraying up around her.

 

“Supergirl. We've heard the news, seems as if our rescue mission has begun much earlier than we expected. Let's get this over with and get back to the DEO. I'm going to try to talk to the telepath. Maybe it can tell us where to go.” J’onn speaks as they approach the entrance, the two agents next to him taking out the guards at the door.

 

Kara flies forward, opening the heavy metal door, allowing J’onn and his agents to flood in behind her.

 

J’onn rubs at his temples as he reaches out to the other telepath.

 

Kara stops as memories fill her mind with a pounding migraine. Not her own. A guard making its way to the telepath that they help prisoner. She knew the way.

 

“I know the way,” Kara says as the pain subsides.

 

J’onn looks at her in confusion. “It gave me a guards memory of the way to its place of captivity. Come. I'll lead the way.”

 

They make their way down the halls, Kara turning without hesitation. Few soldiers stood in their way. Whether it was because they were all at the DEO or if Winn had kept the alarms off, she did not know. But she hoped it was not the latter. It meant those she loved that remained there were in more danger.

 

When any did appear in the corridors, she quickly knocked them out, the element of surprise is her advantage.

 

They continued through the cold, musty structure till Kara turned into a large room. She holds out her arms to block the doorway.

 

In the room, dozens of aliens sit in front of their foreign technology. Kara can’t tell what they are doing. They hold what resembles tablets, swiping through info on the face of them. She turns and sees a glowing light behind a plexiglass window.

 

The telepath.

 

It is truly a sight to behold. It radiates dull simmering colors, no distinctive features other than its exaggerated human form. Lengthy limbs and neck, slim body with an enlarged head. Kara tears up at the sight of the poor creature hanging from its restraints.

 

Kara moves back out of the room, facing J'onn and the agents.

 

“It's in there. But we're outnumbered. I'm not sure if they're armed. But there are dozens of the aliens in there. Can you speak to it? It wouldn't be smart to barge in there.”

 

“I agree. I'll try to contact it. Agents. Keep an eye out.” J’onn brought his fingers to his temples once more. After a few moments, he opens his eyes. “They're harmless. They'll surrender once we go in. It's the soldiers that come in behind us we need to worry about. It said to just get it for free and it will take care of the rest. There's a door on the other side of the room that leads to where it's being held captive.”

 

Kara nods, the thought that this could be a trap only now forming in her mind. She hesitates. Supergirl hesitates in the doorway in some strange bunker out in the middle of the desert. Her lungs began to hurt as her breathing speeds up. “J’onn, how do we know we can trust this thing?” Her voice is rather meager as she looks into the room, looks at the creature they are about to set free.

 

“We don’t,” Kara lets out a shaky breath at the words. “But it's our only chance. And so far our only quarrel has been with the aliens that are keeping it captive. As we speak, they attack the DEO where your sister and wife are. We need to do this Kara.”

 

At the mention of Alex and Lena, she stands straighter. She needed to do this so she could get back to them. She needed no further encouragement as she sped her way into the room, quickly finding the door the telepath had mentioned.

The other aliens behind her looked around in confusion as the team flooded into the door. Some of them ducked down in fear, others tried to escape.

 

She blows out a nervous breath as she forces her way into the room. Immediately her body is filled with a warm feeling of relief. The telepath seemed to be projecting its feelings onto Kara. She watched as it pulled against its restraints, eager to be free

 

_Thank you Kara Zor-el_

 

“Not just yet. How can I trust you? For all, I know this could be a trap.”

 

_I understand your reluctance. But we are both victims here Kryptonian. Just like you have lost your planet, your family, now your memories; I was taken from my planet by these creatures around you._

 

She looks through the glass as the team took control of the room, some of the aliens began to fight back. She turned back to the iridescent telepathy.

 

_You still don’t trust me. Let me show you._

 

Just like when the memory of the guard entered her mind, her head pounded as the new information filled her mind.

 

It was a massacre. The bright beings being slaughtered around her. She watched as their light faded when they fell to the ground, dead. The smell of smoke and something burning filled her nose. The scene around her, the feelings that the telepath was projecting _hurt._ Her face felt wet as the tears rolled down her face. It was telling her the truth. The vision faded before her eyes, and a new one appeared. A family. The telepaths family. Being taken. Foreign screams filled her ears. The loss she was feeling was so familiar. Was this what it was like to lose Krypton?

 

The telepath supplied her with an answer as the scene changed. She was in a pod, in outer space. There. A planet. Her planet.

 

As she watched in awe, the planet exploded in front of her eyes. “No!” She screamed, the pod was now tumbling as a shock wave hit the pod. This was her memory now. The loss filled her once more, this time it was her own.

 

_Do you remember now?_

 

“Make it stop-” She sobbed as the vision faded.

 

_I’m sorry. But it was the only thing I could think to bring you to my side. I want to go home. I will return the cities memories, and I will leaves you peacefully. My race is a peaceful one. I don’t want to cause you harm. I never did._

 

Kara’s vision returned to the present scene before her. She picked herself off from the ground.

 

“Supergirl? Supergirl? Are you alright?”

 

“Yes, J’onn I’m alright. I'm, going to free it now.”

 

She looked up at the being as it towered over her. “Do I just-” She moved to tear the gooey black restraints from the wall.

 

_No, wait-_

 

Kara turned to look at the being just as she touched the alien material of the restraints. Whatever it was stuck to her skin, and wouldn't let go.

 

“Well… uh- do you know how to get this off?” She tugged her hand, trying to free it. “Wow, okay. This stuff is- pretty strong.” The muscles in her arm strained against the pull.

 

_No. None of my captors ever touched them._

 

“Supergirl, we could use your help in here.” J’onn’s voice came in through the comms.

 

“Yep. Just a second.” She laughed nervously as she saw the stream of alien soldiers pile into the room. “Oh, Rao…” She said under her breath as she tried pulling again.

 

Her laser vision only seemed to make the stuff melt and capture more of her hand in its sticky black grip.

 

Freeze breathe

 

“I'm coming!” She yelled as she pulled at the frosted black goo. It broke away then, leaving black residue on her hand and the sleeve of her suit. She made a face and a noise of disgust before moving on to the telepaths another armor that was trapped in the stuff.

 

The last of the restraints were broken away. The telepath looked at Kara with its featureless face.

 

_Thank you, Kara. Now I shall help you in return._

 

She nodded, her chin raised.

 

“I need to get back to the DEO. Lena and Alex are in trouble, I need to help them.” Her brows slightly furrowed as she actively let her worries catch up to her.

 

The chances that Alex or Lena was hurt planted sudden panic in her. She couldn't lose them. Not after everything she’d done to get here.

 

SSheand Lena had their entire lives in front of them. She needed her sister by her side. Without them she was nothing- a throbbing pain filled her head again.

 

Another vision, a memory. One of her own.

 

_It was blurry around the edges, but the scene ahead of her was green, sunny. She was in a field. Long green grass up to her ankles, white and yellow wildflowers scattered throughout the long stalks. In the memory, she turned from her view of the field to look behind her._

 

_There she saw a smiling Lena. Looking soft with a worn baseball cap shielding her eyes from the bright sun. It was one of hers she remembered. She wore blue jeans and a soft t-shirt. Her face was clear of the makeup she wore for public appearances._

 

_Kara couldn't remember her looking more beautiful._

 

_There was a blanket laid out on the grass that Lena was lying down on, her arms spread out on either side of her. Her eyes were closed, the soft breeze causing the loose hairs peeking out of the cap to sway gently._

 

_A feeling of relaxation and happiness overtook her in waves._

 

That was when the vision faded.

 

_I apologize for a headache. You were panicking, I hoped that helped to relax you?_

 

“Yes,” It had indeed done the trick. Although the fears itched in the back of her mind, they were subdued. “... thank you.”

 

J’onn burst in the doors, he had changed into his Martian form. “Supergirl. It’s time to go.”

 

“Yes, let's get out of here.” She moved to help the telepath in its weakened state. The strain it endured from collecting memories every night from every person in the national city was intense. After months of overworking its powers, it began affecting its physical health.

 

Most of the enemy in the room had been subdued, a  few stragglers being dealt with as they moved out into the hallways.

 

“Agents, that's enough, let's go.” He ordered, the rest of the agents following them out of the room.

 

They hurried through the bunker, making it out with nearly no resistance with most of the enemy forces subdued or still at the DEO.

 

When they opened the door and stepped out into the dry heat of the California desert, the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon.

 

“I'll go ahead with- wait do you have a name?” She turned to the telepath, looking up at its featureless face.

 

_You could not replicate the sound of it in my native tongue. You may name me whatever you’d like._

 

Kara looked up the creature up and down, its skin like- “Alright. Sparkles it is then. I'll go ahead with Sparkles back to the DEO. You and the agents will meet us there.”

 

“Yes of course. Go save your family Supergirl.” A proud lilt to his voice simultaneously filled her with courage as well as fear.

 

“Sparkles. Can you fly?”

 

_Yes if you wish to do so, we can fly there._

 

“Let's get going then!” Her heart pounded thinking of wasting another second waiting while Lena and Alex were in danger.

 

She shot off into the air, Sparkles keeping the pace beside her. The outskirts of National City neared as they flew high above the desert sands. She could hear the sounds of the city as they got closer.

 

She only had one thought racing through her mind like a mantra as she flew towards her family.

 

_Please be okay when I get there._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm so sorry for this being so late, I will try (no promises) to get the next chapter out next week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm okay so, unfortunately, summer is over and it was much busier than i expected but ironically i get more writing done at school. so ill finish this fic and then hopefully start writing some of my other fic ideas. here's the last chapter. it's not my best work. i don't know how i feel about it. i wrote a lot of this while experiencing a whole ass rollercoaster of emotions. let me know what you guys think. chapter 7 will be the epilogue. we're almost done guys :')

The wind howls in Kara’s ears as she speeds towards the DEO, Sparkles in tow. They’re okay. They need to be okay.

 

She swipes at the tears forming in her eyes and does her best to fly faster. Booms sound behind her as she manages to break to sound barrier. Then she’s there. The tall building looming in front of her. On the street below people are gathering as the attack inside causes loud booms and crashes.

 

She slows to a stop, hovering in the air. Her new telepath friend hovers beside her. “We need to get these citizens away so we can take care of this mess. I don’t want anyone else getting hurt.” 

 

_ Already working on it.  _ He tells her through their telepathic connection.

 

Before her eyes, the people gathering change. They froze before hurrying off.

 

Kara turns to look at him. “What did you show them?” 

 

_ I made them think they left the oven on. _

 

Kara snorts in laughter before returning her attention to the situation.

 

“Alright, let's go.” She mutters under her breathe and flies forward once more, landing on the balcony. Immediately she sees the destruction they've caused. The broken monitors in the room rain down a shower of sparks periodically. 

 

Two aliens that seem to be on the lookout for them rush forward, weapons raised. It goes without saying as Supergirl picks one of them to tackle, and Sparkles takes the other. Kara dodges a shot fired from the weapon, rushing forward and knocking it out with a swift right hook. 

 

After both are lying on the ground unconscious, Kara takes a better look around, wincing as more sparks erupt from a computer to her left.

 

Agents lay on the ground, she uses her x-ray vision and finds them all alive and breathing, apart from a few cuts and a couple broken bones, they’re safe.

 

She doesn’t see Alex or Lena however.

 

Hopefully they're still in the labs then. 

 

She brings her hand up to her ear and touches the earpiece. “Lena, Alex? Can either of you hear me?” She begins to walk around, checking on more of the fallen agents, shaking slightly in nervousness as she waits for a response.

 

“Kara?” Lena’s voice comes through, and Kara nearly sobs from the relief she feels. “Have you freed the telepath yet?” 

 

Kara lets out a wet laugh. “Yeah, we’re both in the DEO now. Are you and Alex alright?” She gestures for Sparkles to follow as she makes her way to the labs. God, everything is okay. 

  
  


“Alex has a few wounds from fighting, but other than that we’re okay. We’re still in the labs.’

 

“Good, we’re coming to get you. Sit tight okay?” 

 

She began walking faster towards the elevators, her stride more confident. 

 

The two finally reached the labs, fighting their way through the enemy to reach them. She rushed to the door, finding it looked from the inside. With a frustrated breath, she kicked the door in, looking around the room for Alex and Lena.

 

There was Lena. but something was wrong. Her face was red from crying, tears making trails down her face. When she spotted Kara, her face lit up in fear. “Kara, no! Run!” She cried out in desperation. Kara turned her head just in time to see the alien's weapon charge up and fire.

 

-

 

_ Kara opened her eyes, bright light filtered through the canopy of a copse of large oak trees. Birds chirping. Bugs buzzing. She sits up, the chair she sits in creaks gently. Her blonde hair falling into her eyes. She tucks it behind her ear and she looks down, seeing Lena’s head nestled in her lap as she lays across the chair neck to her in what looks to be a very uncomfortable position. _

 

_ They're in Oregon. Kara remembers the vacation they had taken to one of Lex’s cabins that he enjoyed staying in before he went mad. It hadn’t been used in years. But when Lena told Kara about the one they were now staying in, she suggested they take a little time off from their stressful lives. _

 

_ She brushed her fingers through her girlfriend's dark hair. After a few blissful moments, Lena stirs.  _

 

_ “Hey baby.” Kara spoke softly, watching as Lena's green eyes fluttered open. Lena looked up at her, biting her lip and smiling.  _

 

_ “Hey.” Her voice is rough from sleep, having passed out after the long drive from National City. They had sat here to enjoy the view when Kara began talking and Lena had fallen asleep, Kara not far behind her. _

 

_ “Let's go inside.”  She suggested, moving her hand from Lena's hair to her sharp jawline, running her finger along it.  _

 

_ Lena closed her eyes again and nodded, remaining still for a second more before moving to get up. _

 

_ Lena stood up, holding her hand out for Kara.  “Come on.”  _

 

…

 

“Come on Kara, wake up! Please, please, wake up.” a trembling voice awakens her. She opens her eyes, blinking at the harsh lights. She groans at the sharp pain in the back of her skull. 

 

“Oh thank god. Kara? Can you hear me?” It's Lena. Lena is talking to her. 

 

Still a little woozy, she lifts her head, looking for her wife in the dark room. “Yeah, I can hear you.” There she is. Lena is tied up across the room along with Alex. Kara looks down and sees the same has been done to her.

 

“Where is Sparkles?” She looks around for the shiny alien, finding that it isn't in the room. A sense of dread fills her. It tricked her. This was a trap all along. 

 

“Kara I'm sorry. They told me if I didn't lure you here they would kill Alex.” Lena’s eyes are filled with tears, and as Kara watches them fall, she wishes she could wipe them away. 

 

“Its okay baby, we’ll get out of here.” 

 

Alex is out cold, bruises and cuts scattered around her face. Kara huffs out a breath of frustration.

 

She looks down at her wrists that are bound to the chair. Some simple chains wrapped around the arms of the chair. She can get out of these. 

 

She tugs on the chains, her strength easily snapping the links. 

 

“Free the other hand and we kill your sister and wife.” Aliens emerge from the darkness, pointing their weapons at Lena and Alex. Alex is still unresponsive, Lena lifts her chin and clenches her jaw.

 

She remembers this alien from when she and Lena had been captured in the bunker. Their leader perhaps?

 

“No! Don't hurt them.” She sits back down, eyes darting between the two women that mean the most to her. “Please. Do whatever you want to me. Just let them go.” She pleads, Lena makes eye contact with her, her eyes like steel as she shakes her head. 

 

Kara furrows her eyebrows, unsure what she means. She looks back to the leader. “Let them go and I'll do whatever you want.”

 

“Why would I do that? You've all caused so much trouble for my operation. This won't do. The Observation period was almost complete when you took my specimen. You will pay for that.” He walks towards Lena, pulling some sort of glimmering blade from its sheath. 

 

Her eyes widen and she stands, the chains around her other arm snaps. Suddenly she is being shocked again, light flooding her eyes at the sheer pain coursing through her bones. The shock is not enough to render her unconscious but weakens her enough to where she is unable to fight as multiple aliens seize her and hold her down. 

 

The leader pressed his blade against Lena's back. Kara saw as Lena's breathing became more frantic. She could hear her heart racing in her chest. 

 

“Don't touch her!” Kara roared and struggled as she tried to escape the aliens holding her back. “I'll kill you if you hurt her!” 

 

“I remember after you two were sent back to your homes after we captured you, going through the memories that had been collected from you. I remember you two meeting. A Luthor and a Super, but you wouldn't remember why that's important, would you?” He says smugly, pressing the knife hard enough that Lena winced with a small gasp. “Truly shocking when you two began falling in love. You know her brother almost killed your cousin? The only other living Kryptonian.” 

 

Kara screamed as she fruitlessly pulled against the combined strength of the soldiers around her. Hot tears ran down her cheeks.

 

“A Luthor and a Super…” He pulled the knife away from Lena, and Kara settled slightly, her breath heavy, the fear squeezing her chest. He walked around the chair Lena sat tied up in. 

 

“Love like yours is hard to come by, you know? Too bad it'll be over soon.” 

 

He lunged forward, driving the knife in Lena's abdomen. Lena looks down at the knife embedded in her side, her mouth open 

 

“No!” Kara roars, finally breaking away from her captors with a sudden wave of newfound strength. Her eyes glow and blast the smug commander across the room, leaving a charred spot on his chest. The knife clatters as it hits the floor, the crimson blood running on its blade.

 

She fights her way through the sudden crowd of soldiers that emerges through the shadows with ease. She hears the breaking of bones and the screams of the wounded but her only focus is Lena, who is struggling against the rope that binds her. 

 

Alex wakes now, slowly gaining her bearings. Kara pays no mind as she continues to fight.

 

An alien to her left gets a swift but brutal punch to the face, another frozen in place by a gust of her freeze breath. They keep coming, they keep falling as she mows through them, rage fueling her as she throws another into a wall of monitors, sparks showering down. 

 

Finally, there are no more. An eery silence fills the room. Kara doesn't stop to check how many of them are dead. The stench of what kara guessed to be their blood fills the room.

 

She runs to Lena, one hand pressing into the wound that gushes blood, one shaking slightly as she cups her wives cheek and she gazes at her, her vision blurry with tears as she mutters words of reassurance, love. 

 

“It's going to be okay baby, you're gonna make it out of here okay? Just stay with me Lena.” 

 

Lena nods as she stares back at her, fear in her soft green eyes. 

 

“Kara.” Alex croaks to her left. Her head darts up, looking at her sister. “Get me out of this shit, let me help.” 

 

Kara nods and presses one of Lena's hands to the bloody wound before using her super speed to get Alex out and then she's right back at Lena's side. 

 

“We need to get her to the med bay. I can help her there. I can't tell if it hit anything major, but we'll see when we get there.” 

 

Kara doesn't hesitate as she gingerly picks up Lena, who grunts in pain regardless, wincing as she's moved. 

 

“Hold on, baby. Stay awake okay?”

 

“I'm cold Kara.” Lena whispered softly. 

 

“She’s losing a lot of blood, it's going to make her cold. We need to hurry.” Alex leads them to the nearest medbay but it's taking too  _ long.  _

 

Kara can hear as Lena's heart pumps weakly, getting slower by the minute. 

 

_ She's dying.  _

 

_ She's not going to make it.  _

 

Footsteps pound behind them and Kara turns, heat vision charging as she holds her wife who's bleeding out in her arms. 

She nearly blasts the telepath when she spots him next to J'onn.

 

“ We need to go, Lena's been stabbed.” Her voice is low and shaky as she speaks. With that Kara turns and continues running after Alex; J’onn and the telepath running after them while the team of agents began looking for injured personnel. 

 

_ Kara wait.  _

 

The newly familiar presence of Sparkles fills her mind.

 

Kara's anger flares. “No. You wait. Lena is dying, and it's your fault because you  _ left  _ us!” She yells, her back still to the telepath.

 

Finally.  _ Finally. _ They reach the medbay, and what's left of the medical staff gets Lena a bed and they begin evaluating the wound. 

 

_ Let me explain.  _

 

“Quiet.” She growls, her arms crossed as she watches the staff, including Alex, trying to stabilize Lena. 

 

“Supergirl, get out of here. We need room to work. We'll let you know what's happening.”

 

She lets out a shaky breath, wiping away the rest of her tears with her blood covered hands. Sparkles follows her out. 

 

“Look. I get that you're afraid of these guys because of what happened to you. But you don't just abandon me because you're scared. You're a fucking telepath! You could've made them all forget how to breathe!” The tears start again. “Lena is in there fighting for her life because you ran away!”

 

_ I cannot control the Deians. None of my species could. That is why they were able to take our planet, enslave us. I left to get the Martian and his team because I would be useless to you. Yes, there was fear involved but that was not the only factor Kryptonian. I am no coward. I tried to comfort you with the memory while I was leaving. I did not think things would happen so quickly. For that, I apologize.  _

 

Kara sniffles, still flaring at the faceless creature. 

 

“Kara. She's not doing well. There's lots of internal bleeding she...  she might not make it. She's asking for you.” A sullen looking Alex comes up to her and Sparkles. 

 

Kara feels her heart fall, she can't help the broken sob that escapes her lips. She hurries into the room, straight to Lena's bed, grabbing her hand. 

 

“Hey baby.” She whispers, her voice cracking. Lena gives a weak squeeze in return. Just the simple motion wracks more sobs from Kara's chest. 

 

“Hey, super wife.” Lena smiles, her skin even paler than it usually was. “...You doing alright?” She looks up at Kara with only love in her eyes. 

 

“Damn you,” Kara laughs, hot tears burning their way down her cheeks to her lips. “Don’t ask me how I'm doing after you just got stabbed.” 

 

Lena smiles again, wincing as she laughs, her hands coming up to her abdomen where the knife had entered.

 

“I hope we had a really good life together… before all this.” Lena motions for her to kneel down so she can touch Kara's face. And she does, her hands are colder than they were in that dark room they'd been in just two days ago. 

 

“I know we did. There's no way a life with you could be anything but good.” Kara gave her a pained smile. She wished she could remember it all. 

 

“Wait.” Kara turned to the telepath standing in the far corner of the room, ducking down under the low ceilings. If the situation were not so dire Kara would have laughed at it. “Please return our memories. I want us both to remember everything. Before she-” She can't manage to finish the sentence, the reality hitting her. Lena was dying. Actually dying. 

 

_ In this state, I'm afraid she will not survive the process. But I think I might be able to help.  _

 

Kara blinks, looking up at him. “Why didn't you say that before! Do it now!” She moved to make room for it, never letting go of Lena's hand. 

 

It approaches Lena's bedside and kneels down. Suddenly Lena's eyes shut and her body goes limp. Her fear spikes but before she can say anything, Sparkles sends her calming thoughts. 

 

_ She's okay. I'm connecting to her brain and redirecting stem cells to the injury and speeding up the process of the cells duplicating. It will take a lot of her mind's attention, so I made her non-essential muscles relax. Everything I'm doing is through her brain, but just with a bit of help.  _

 

The process isn’t fast. But Kara stays by Lena's side till Sparkles pulls away. Some color has returned to Lena's skin, still remaining slightly more pale than usual. Her eyes are still slightly sunken in, the drying blood covering her contrasting against her white skin.

 

Kara laughs in disbelief, looking from Lena up to Sparkles. “It worked!” She grips Lena's hand as her eyes open once more. Lena looks dazed for a moment, blinking in confusion as she looks down at the bloody rags and the sudden lack of a stab wound. All that remains is a scar. 

 

_ She will survive, but still might be in pain. And she still needs a blood transfusion. But the bleeding has stopped.  _

  
“We’re ready.”

 

At first, it's like a small crack, memories trickling in along with the pain. Flashes of useless memories that don't make sense. Then the crack grows larger until it seems to burst open like a dam. Memories pouring in like a flood.

 

They both grit their teeth, clutching onto each other as the waves of pain made their vision go black. 

 

Kara sees her mother and father, her aunt Astra. Her friends and family back on Krypton. She remembers the pod. Sitting trapped in it for years. Crashing on Earth. Seeing Kal for the first time as an adult. The Danvers. Arguments with Alex. It skipped to college. The endless reports and nights spent driving her drunk friends home. Her time at Catco as Cat Grant's assistant. The night she saved Alex and became Supergirl. Saving the world. Meeting Lena. Becoming a reporter. Her friendship with Lena. The fleeting touches. The lingering stares. The way her heart raced when she saw her. The multiple rescues. The flowers. Their first kiss. Their first date. The way Lena felt pressed up against her. Resting her head in Lena's lap after a long day. The proposal. The planning. The wedding. So much at once, it's overwhelming. The pain making the sensory overload infinitely worse.

 

Lena remembers her adoption. Lex. Boarding school. Lillian's cold glares. Lex’s fights with Superman. His arrest. The downfall of the Luthors. The constant press surrounding her mysterious ways. College at MIT. Her first girlfriend. Her destructive partying phase. Her first apartment. Moving to National City to take over LuthorCorp. Kara and Clark Kent grilling her. The assassination attempts. Her and Kara's slow progression from friends to lovers. Alex's friendship. Glimpses of Kara. The way it felt to be touched by Kara. Nights in with Kara at her apartment. The wedding day. The honeymoon. Moving in together. 

 

Finally, the pain ends, and Kara collapses, Lena simultaneously passing out in the bed next to her. 

 

It takes a few minutes for them to come to when Kara wakes she is in the bed next to Lena, Sparkles having laid her there. 

 

_ The headache might last another hour or two.  _

 

Kara groans at the pulsing in her head, feeling Lena's hand slip into hers. She turns to look at her wife. Now seeing her for everything in the past. She couldn't love her more. 

 

Kara now knew Lena's favorite color, which sweaters she liked to steal from Kara's closet to sleep in, how she hated wearing those expensive heels but still insisted on wearing every day. How she laughed whenever Kara wore her rubber duck pajama pants, how they flirted around Alex just to spite her. 

 

She turns to bring both hands to cup Lena's face, smiling as she looks into her wives eyes. Lena smiles back, the wide grin causing the deep dimples in her cheeks that made Kara's heart beat faster. 

“Hey baby.” 

 

“Hey.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the fic, im sad to see it end but i loved writing it. Tell me what you guys want to see in the epilogue. ive had you guys waiting long enough its the least i can do to try and give you guys what you want to read.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends, long time no update. I've been rather occupied as of late. back in August I came out to my parents and they didn't take it the best, so I haven't been motivated to write. I also had major writers block that i only recently came out of. 
> 
> So i guess thats my excuse for this incredibly short epilogue. i hope i wrapped everything up alright. Though im sad to see it go, i hope you guys enjoyed this story! i know i enjoyed writing it for you all.

Sunlight streams through the windows, highlighting the floating specks of dust as they drifted to the floor. Blue eyes flutter open as the sun hits Kara’s eyes. With a groan, she moves her hand to block the light. Dark raven hair spreads across the pillow beside her. 

 

Kara moves closer to the warm body, draping her arm over the bare figure.

 

The mass shifts, turning around to face her. 

 

“Morning babe.” The soft sound of her wife’s scratchy morning voice fully pulling her from her sleepy bliss.  

 

“Morning princess.” Kara answers with a small smile, gazing into Lena’s slightly glossy green eyes. She stays still, only moving to swipe hair out of Lena’s face. Enjoying the domesticity of it all. This is one of Kara’s favorite parts. Waking up to Lena every morning. The sleepy exchanges. The soft kisses laced with morning breath that neither of them could bring themselves to care about.

 

It’s Lena’s favorite part too. Before the stress of the day ahead she always wakes up next to Kara. If there’s time they’ll make breakfast together, Kara usually explaining a weird dream she had the night before as she stuffs her face full of food. 

 

They slowly get out of bed after a few stolen kisses. They both have work this morning. Kara gets ready in a gust of wind, leaving Lena grumbling as she gets dressed alone. 

 

She can’t be mad for too long though, when she exits the bedroom and into the loft, the smell of banana pancakes hits her nose. With a moan she wraps her arms around her wife’s waist, resting her chin in the crook of her neck. “You know those are my favorite.” She grabs one off the stack and takes a bite of still hot pancake and moans at the taste. She smiles and leaves a soft kiss below her ear, causing Kara to giggle. 

 

“Well, it is your birthday after all.”

 

Lena steps back in surprise. “Wait really?” 

 

Kara turns away from the stove to look at Lena. “Yeah- how the heck do you forget your birthday? It's literally the greatest day ever.”

 

“Because it's all about people giving you gifts solely because you were born? Not that you really had to do any work to achieve being born-”

 

“Not exactly.” Kara turns off the stovetop behind her, giving Lena those eyes as she interrupts her. She slowly gravitates towards Lena’s neck, her warm breath sending chills up her spine. “ _ Your  _ birthday is extra special. My life wouldn’t be complete without you.”

 

Lena grins, a small chuckle falling from her lips, the statement causing butterflies to erupt in her stomach. The grin then turns to a smirk.

 

“And what are we going to do to celebrate?” She whispers devilishly, watching with amusement as her wife’s eyes darken at her words.

 

“Let me show you, princess.” She says innocently as she abandons the food in favor of picking her up. Lena wraps her legs around the Kryptonian’s waist as she carries her with ease back to the bedroom. 

  
  


…

  
  


After the remaining Deians were transported to an off-planet prison in another system and the memories were returned, much of the city was left in disarray. People displaced, missing, and dead were not uncommon. Supergirl and the DEO and the NCPD helped to search for missing people and return them to their rightful place.

  
  


After months of searching, most people were found, and life began going back to normal. 

 

And Kara and Lena finally finished moving in together, Kara’s old apartment had sold quickly. 

 

Lena and Kara talked about the fight that split them up in the first place, Lena said she was selfish and, despite still being afraid of losing her, would not ask her to choose between her and Supergirl.

 

_ The world needs Supergirl. I think you’ve proved that many times. _

 

Kara said she would always choose her over Supergirl if it came to it.

 

Lena continued making upgrades to Kara’s suit, often found in the DEO’s labs working with the other scientists to create the optimal suit to keep Kara safe in all conditions (or as many as possible).

 

Kara’s lost memories during the ‘Observation’, as they now called it, had been rather fun. Rediscovering her powers every few days with Lena. Unknowingly falling in love with her wife every day. Every day they had met again, she found herself falling for this stranger. Sometimes not realizing it. 

 

It was like quantum entanglement, Lena had said one day, they existed not as individual beings, but as one. No matter what happened they always found each other, always fell in love. Back where they belonged.

  
  


Kara had to agree.

 

___

 

Alex had started dating Lena’s friend Sam, due to Kara and Lena playing matchmaker. The two of them were doing well. Alex loved Ruby. Kara had money on them getting engaged soon. Lena reminded her every time she brought up the bet that it had taken months of prancing around each other for one of them to make a move and ask the other out.

 

All of the DEO agents lost during the mind wipe were found and were back working at the DEO, helping Kara to fight crime daily. Along with Alex at the helm, as permanent Director, after J’onn had stepped down, seeing her ability run it through a major crisis without his help (other than after Lena and Kara had been captured of course, but J’onn would still be around to keep her in order if the need arose).

__

After a tortuous day at work without Lena, Kara picked her up from L-corp with a bundle of red roses for Lena’s birthday dinner at some fancy French restaurant (whose name Kara won’t even try to pronounce) that she’d gotten some reservations for. 

 

After a high quality, low calorie, meal; they went back to the penthouse and ordered pizza for the still-hungry Kryptonian. Kara had given Lena her gifts and they had watched some movies on the couch while they shared a bottle of wine.

 

When they finally get in bed together, both slightly intoxicated (Lena had brought her some alien alcohol that she had given her to slip into her wine), Kara can’t help but remember the lonely nights of the Observation.

 

She remembers the feeling, waking up every morning, alone in bed. Knowing that something was missing. The sheer disappointment she felt, despite not remembering a thing, when her eyes opened to an empty bed. It was Lena, who had been missing, every day of the two months. The warmth her body gives off, her dark hair splayed across the pillows, her head tucked under Kara’s chin.

 

Now every morning, there Lena is. Lying in her arms, soft and warm and everything Kara had ever dreamt of. 

 

When the sun rises, light streaming in through the windows, birds chirping outside, the city fully waking; the warmth of her wife pressing up against her leaves her with a feeling of completion, love.

 

A feeling she can never forget.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again! Im working on some different fics right now, mostly steering away from angst for a bit hopefully :)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think so far! kudos and comments really give me the motivation to write this stuff.  
> follow my social media!  
> tumblr: @ midnightapproaches  
> insta: @ katie.mcmuffin


End file.
